Don't Go Gentle Into That Goodnight
by harmless128
Summary: Sequel to Living On A Wing And A Prayer. This story picks up at the end of previous story. Life has put Harm and Mac in a precarious situation. What happens when the truth comes out?
1. Did I Hear You Correctly?

Don't Go Gentle Into That Goodnight

Author: Beth

Disclaimer: Yeah right...If I owned them, trust me, they would not be where they are now.

Summary: Sequel to Living On A Wing And A Prayer. This story picks up at the end of previous story. Life has put Harm and Mac in a precarious situation. What happens when the truth comes out?

AN: Here is the beginning of the last story. Sorry it took so long to start. Writer's block sucks. I will try to update regularly, but I can't promise anything, Here we go.

* * *

For a moment, neither of them could breathe. All they could do was stared at each other, as if the world stopped moving. So many thoughts raced through their minds. Their eyes contained so much emotion that both got lost in the depths. Minutes passed, and neither noticed that the doctor had left them to be alone. It was evident to him that this information came as a shock to them, and he figured they could use some time alone.

They would have found it funny if they actually spoke about the thoughts that were raging through their minds. Each was thinking the same exact thing. Each pictured a little piece of immortality containing the other's looks and their brains. Each was picturing a precious gift, a blessing neither thought would ever come. They both knew the extent of Mac's condition, and they both knew getting pregnant would be difficult. What they didn't expect was Mac getting pregnant so quickly. They had discussed using protection many times, but decided on not using any. They figured if it was meant to be, there wouldn't be anything stopping Mac from getting pregnant. Harm's silly grin brought Mac back to reality.

"Harm?"

"Yeah?"

"You still with me?"

"I think so, why?"

"You have the silliest expression on your face."

"I do?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. Just tell me what you were thinking about."

"I was thinking that I am going to be a daddy."

"So you are ok with this?"

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. I just thought you would be…"

Mac couldn't finish her sentence. She didn't know how to put into words how she thought Harm would take the news. Sure, they talked about kids, and they even agreed to try to have one, but she thought she would never be able to get pregnant. She assumed Harm felt the same way. She was also terrified. She was scared to her past. She had read in so many books that children often mimic their parents when they have kids. She didn't want that for her child. What if she kit him/her?! What if she abandoned him/her?! The fear was encompassing her entire being, chasing out the joy that should be there. Harm could see the fear in her eyes, and for the life of him, he didn't know where it came from. He always dreamed of having a family, and he always picked Mac as the mother of his children. He wanted to be the father he never had. He wanted to make sure his child would have the happiest childhood imaginable. He would be damned if his child suffered the way he and Mac did. He was sure he told Mac all these things and more when they talked about having kids. So why is she so scared? Harm came over and sat on the bed next to Mac. Grabbing her hand, he looked into her eyes.

"Sarah, please tell me what's wrong. Are you upset that you're pregnant?"

"Of course not! It's just…..I mean…..Damn it. This shouldn't be so difficult."

"You're starting to sound like me now."

That seemed to ease Mac's tension, and a small smile graced her worried faced.

"Very funny, flyboy."

"I thought so. Now will you tell me what this is all about?"

Taking a deep breath and fortifying herself, Mac found the words that were so illusive to her.

"Remember when we talked about having kids?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I thought this day would never happen."

"Neither did I."

"Harm…I'm scared."

"Scared? Of what?"

"Oh come on Harm. You know I haven't had the picture perfect childhood. My family was the poster family for dysfunction. My father was an alcoholic, and my mother abandoned us. They say children become their parents, and it looks like I'm already becoming my father."

Harm had a pretty good idea what was going on with Mac, but he didn't want to make any assumptions. This was too important to the both of them

"What do you mean?"

"Look at me, Harm. I'm an alcoholic like my father. I'm a marine like my father. I'm a…"

Mac never got a chance to finish her sentence because Harm raised a finger to her lips to silence her.

"Listen, Sarah. I am looking at you, and you know what I see? I see a beautiful woman who has overcome overwhelming adversity in her life. You are the most resilient person I know. Yes, you are an alcoholic and yes, you are a marine, but you are nothing like your father. You faced your problems, and you overcame them. You could never be like your father, because YOU wouldn't let that happen."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I know the real you, Sarah. You show everyone that you are a tough as nails marine, but I have had the honor of seeing the woman behind the marine. You could never harm a child, especially ours."

Harm could see Mac fighting the tears, but Harm wouldn't let her fight them. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"I love you, Sarah. I always have, and I always will. You have given me the greatest present a man could ask for. You have given me a new way to fly. I never knew what happiness was until I met you, and now you have completed my heart and soul."

With those words, the dam broke, and Mac was sobbing into his chest. Harm Leaned into the bed and cradled her, rubbing her back, and speaking soothing words to her.

"That's it, baby. Let it out. I will be here to catch you. I always will."

Harm couldn't help the lone tear the traced a path down his cheek. He was scared, too, but now was not the time to discuss his fears. He had to be there for Mac. He would always be there for her. All Mac could do was cry. She never allowed herself the opportunity to cry. She always saw it as a sign of weakness, but this time was different. She knew Harm was right. Holding her emotions inside would destroy her, and she had another person to thing about. Her child. Hers and Harm's child. She wouldn't do that to their baby. So she just laid there and cried, letting all the fears and insecurities wash away with the tears and feeding off of Harm's strength. They remained like this for quite some time. Harm could tell when Mac was calming down. There was a little tension still present in her, but he knew that would always be there. Mac wiped her eyes and gently raised her gaze to Harm's eyes and locked. What she saw there almost moved her to tears a second time. Love. Pure and unconditional love. That was the only way she could think to describe what she saw there. Tracing the tear tracks on her face, Harm spoke.

"Feel better?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"Anytime, Sarah. Anytime."

"I still don't know what we're going to do about all this. I mean, we're not exactly on McIntyre's favorite list."

"I'm not sure either, but I do know that with you by my side, everything will be just fine."

With that, Harm sank further down into the bed and pulled Mac down with him. Once they were comfortable, they closed their eyes and let sleep take them.

* * *

AN: Well there it is. Want more? Let me know. Now all you have to do is hit the lilac button and review. You know you want to. (evil grin) 


	2. What Was That?

AN: Only two review. Well, I must be slipping. Oh well. It would stop me from writing. I enjoy it too much. Thanks to those who reviewed. I know this is a short chapter, but I wanted to put something up since I may not be able to post this week. Somethings have come up, but I will try to put out a bigger chapter this week sometime.

* * *

While Harm and Mac were talking to the doctor, AJ was sitting in the waiting room going over the events of the day. Today had proven to be a major adrenaline rush for him. Part of him missed the action, but today also gave him a reality check. AJ knew he was too old for this shit. He knew you are only as old as you feel, but someone forgot to tell that to his body. He ached all over, and nothing much happened to him. All he did was bruise a few knuckles when he knocked Elliot out. He figured it was his age. He never felt this worn out after a fight. Those were the thoughts plaguing his mind when he heard a scream from Mac's room. He immediately got up and made his way to her room when the doctor came out and stopped him. 

"I don't think now is a good time for you to go in there, sir."

"I don't care what you think, Commander. I heard their scream all the way in the waiting room. What they hell is going on?"

"I'm not at liberty to say. All I can tell you is not to worry. They will be alright."

"They better be, Commander, or so help me they won't be able to identify your body even with dental records."

The Commander knew not to argue with AJ. He found out before going to talk to Harm and Mac who AJ was. He knew AJ was no longer in the Navy, but he also knew there was no way he was going to cross paths with and ex-SEAL.

"Yes, sir. Now if you will excuse me, I have patients to tend to."

Commander Yearwood saluted and left, leaving AJ alone again with his thoughts. He knew something wasn't right, but he would have to wait to talk to Harm and Mac. He went back to the waiting room, and did just that. Wait. A half and hour passed before AJ began to worry. Surely Harm would have come out by now to let him know what was going on. AJ decided to do some investigating. He made his way down the hallway and gently opened the door to Mac's room. He couldn't believe the sight before him. There was Mac and Harm sleeping. Mac was curled up on her side with her face buried in Harm's neck. Harm had his good arm wrapped around her, holding her close. Even in sleep, he was trying to protect her. He noticed that the worry that had been present on their faces vanished. They looked so peaceful. AJ began to back away when he noticed a pair of blue/green eyes staring back at him.

"Harm."

"AJ."

"I can come back later. You two need to rest."

"And we will. If you want to stay, there is a very comfortable chair in the corner, and the remote for the TV is on the end table."

"I can wait in the waiting room, Harm. You spend time with Mac. I'll be there when you both wake up."

"Ok, AJ. Thanks."

"Anytime."

AJ turned and left. It was too awkward to stay in the room. AJ knew he is not known as being sentimental or emotional, so it surprised him when Harm offered to let him stay. He thought about taking the offer for a second, but decided not to. He felt he would be intruding on Harm and Mac's time. It warmed his heart to see Harm and Mac together. He never thought he would ever see the day those two would get their head out of their sixes and do something about the feeling generating between the both of them. A blind man could see the love those two shared. He was half tempted many times to lock them up in a room with only a bed and order them to resolve the underlying current between them. He smiled at that idea as he went back to the waiting room.

Meanwhile, Harm took a moment to watch Mac sleep. She looked just like and angle when she slept. She looked so troubled earlier. It looked good to see the worry was gone for now. He knew they had a lot to discuss when they got the chance. There were going to be some serious consequences if their secret came out. He wasn't exactly sure how they were going to handle it, but he meant what he said to Mac. As long as they were together, everything would be fine. He placed a small kiss on Mac's forehead, and surrendered to sleep.

* * *

AN: There it is. Hope you liked it. Again, sorry for the short chapter. Then next one should be bigger. Now all you have to do is hit the lilac button and review. You know you want to. (evil grin) 


	3. Can We Agree On This?

AN: Thanks for the reviews. I enjoy reading them. As a thanks, I decided to post another small portion of the story. I am working on it when I have time, but I hope to be able to sit down and write for a while soon. That way you can have a big update. Enjoy.

* * *

Mac woke up a few hours later feeling completely safe. She looked up and saw the reason for her feelings. Mac had almost forgotten what it felt like to sleep in his arms. She reveled there for a few moments, before propping herself on one elbow to look at him more clearly. She saw that he looked relax, but there was something else there. Something she couldn't put her finger on. She took her finger and traced the stitches over his eye, and she looked at the cuts on his face. She never did find out what happened while he was on the Henry. She continued to allow her gazed to make it's way down his neck and stopped at his shoulders. She saw something sticking out of his shirt. Upon closer examination, she discovered it was a sterile dressing. She wondered what the hell happened to him. She remembered he picked her up and carried her when she was rescued. She hoped whatever was under that bandage wasn't damaged too much. Wanting to look at his face one more time, she looked up and immediately lost herself in his blue/green eyes. 

"Hi."

"Hey there. How are you feeling?"

"I should be asking you that."

"Really? Judging by that dressing under your shirt, I think I have a right to ask."

"Mac…."

"Don't Mac me, Harm. You're hurt, and I want to know what happened. I worry about you"

"You do?"

"Of course I do. I always did."

"It's nothing, Mac."

"Then tell me what happened."

Seeing he wasn't going to win this battle, Harm began to recap his brush with an anti-aircraft gun. He could see Mac was scared, and that is precisely why he didn't want to tell her. She had enough to worry about. She didn't need his uncanny bad luck flying planes to plague her thoughts. Mac reached up and touched his shoulder.

"Does it hurt?"

"Not too bad. I've had worse."

"I wish you would have told me."

"When? Mac, I never had a chance to talk to you about it. As soon as AJ rescued you, I took you to the ambulance and they whisked you away. Then we found out about the baby, and….Damn it, Mac, I don't care that I'm hurt. I'm more concerned about you."

"Then you can understand my point, Harm. What happens to you is important to me, just like what happens to me is important to you. We worry about each other, Harm. There's nothing wrong with that."

"I know. I just have so many things running through my head right know."

"Tell me about it. Have you thought about what we're going to do?"

"Not really, but I do know that I don't want many people to know right now. I think McIntyre is looking for any reason to get rid of us. If he found out about us, he could charge us with Article 134."

"Harm. How can he charge us with fraternization? We haven't given him a reason to charge us with that."

"Mac, think about it. He would think our relationship would be prejudice to the good order and discipline of the service. Think about all the fights we had in the office, and we weren't even together then."

"Harm, do you honestly think we couldn't keep our relationship out of the office?"

"Honestly? No, I don't. I know us. We would try our hardest, but sometimes, we both take things personal. That's when McIntyre will strike, and we would be on our way to Leavenworth."

"Ok. Say we keep this under wraps for now. It's not like I can hide this condition forever. I'm going to show at some point. What then?"

"I'm not sure, but at least we would have some time to look at our options if we keep it secret."

"I hate to admit it, but I agree with you. I think we should keep it quiet for now, but I do want to tell AJ. Maybe he can help us out."

"You agree with me?! This must be the first sign of the apocalypse.

"Watch it squid, I can still hurt you."

"Don't I know it. Seriously, I don't see a problem with that. You want me to go get him. He stopped by while you were sleeping and said he would be in the waiting room?"

"Yeah, and while you're out, try to get me some food."

"Aye, aye, ma'am."

With that Harm got out of the bed, placed a kiss on Mac's lips and left to find food and AJ.

* * *

AN: Well there it is. Hope you liked it. Now all you have to do is hit the lilac button and review. You know you want to. (evil grin) 


	4. What Have I Done?

AN: I know I know. Please don't hurt me. At least wait until you read this chapter before deciding my fate. I'm in the process of switching jobs and that is very difficult and time consuming when you teach. Again, myapologies, and thanks for the reviews. Enjoy.

* * *

Harm found AJ sitting in the waiting room drinking coffee.

"Harm."

"AJ."

"How is she?"

"Hungry."

Laughing, "Figures."

"Don't let her hear you say that sir."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"I'm headed to get her something to eat, you want to join me?"

"Sure."

On there way to the cafeteria, Harm sensed something was wrong with AJ. There was an uneasiness about him. Deciding to take the bull by the horns, Harm spoke up.

"Is something wrong, sir?"

'Damn. He's too observant for his own good.' "Not really. I heard some commotion earlier from Mac's room, and they wouldn't tell me anything."

"That's why I came and found you. Mac and I want to talk to tell you what's going on."

"It's nothing serious. Is it?"

"Depends on how you look at it. We'll fill you in."

"Alright."

Harm grabbed a little bit of everything, not knowing what Mac would be in the mood for. Harm and AJ walked into Mac's room and found her watching the news. Harm set the food on the tray, and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I didn't know what you wanted, so I got you a little bit of everything."

"That's fine, Harm. Thank you."

While Mac ate, AJ sat there quietly thinking about what the news might be. He hoped that whatever it was, they would still be together. They deserved that much after all they had been through. When Mac was finished, Harm took her tray and sat on the bed next to her.

'Ok. Here it comes.'

Mac was first to speak.

"AJ, sir, first of all, I would like to thank you for being there for me on the base. I don't know if we would be even having this conversation if you hadn't found me."

"It was Harm that found you, Mac. He heard you phone ringing when he called it."

"Yeah, but it was you who went down after her."

"Besides, if Mac wouldn't have swept his leg, neither one of us would be here."

"You know we could argue this point all night, but that is not why we wanted to talk to you. When the doctor came in to give me my test results, he had some news for us. I don't know any easier way to say this except to come right out with it. AJ, I'm pregnant."

"Really?! Congratulations you two!"

"Thank you, AJ, but as you can see, this complicates matters."

"That it does. What are you two planning to do?"

"We haven't planned on telling anyone yet. We want to keep this secret as long as possible. Hopefully we can come up with a solution by the time Mac starts showing."

"Sounds like a good idea so far. I just have one question. Why don't you just tell him you're pregnant? He doesn't need to know Harm's the father."

AJ knew as soon as those words left his mouth, that that wasn't going to work. Everyone in that office would figure out Harm was the father, and it wouldn't take long for McIntyre to figure it out either. He would have them both brought up on charges in a heartbeat.

"Forget I asked that. There's no way you could keep that secret in that office. Where do I fit in?"

"We were hoping you could help us find a resolution to this. Neither one of us wants to leave the military, but we will if we have to."

"I can start poking my nose around and see if I can find anything."

"We would appreciate that."

"Do you want to stay in Washington, D.C.?"

"We haven't really talked about that, but I know that if McIntyre remains JAG, I want to be as far away from him as possible. I haven't really gotten to know him, but judging from what Mac and Bud have told me about him, I don't think I want to. I would have a lot of difficulty serving directly under him."

"Me, too. Neither one of us is known for backing away from a challenge, but we have a baby to think about."

"And I will be damned if I let that man separate me from Mac and my child."

AJ could see the conviction in their eyes. There was more than their careers at stake. Now there was a greater price. Their child. He knew they wouldn't give that baby up without a fight. Neither had the best of childhoods from what he knew. Mac's mother left her and her dad was a drunk. Harm's dad left him at the age of 5. There eyes spoke of a promise. A promise to give their child the best life he/she could ever imagine and both had very big shoes to fill. The absence of a mother in Mac's life left her without a female role model, and Harm was so angry that he wouldn't allow Frank to be the father he could be. There has to be a way, and then it hit him.

"I know how you can avoid having to go back to JAG for a while."

"How?"

"Well, I'm sure Corporal Elliot will be put on trial for murder, attempted murder, kidnapping and anything else the attorney can come up with. I have no doubt that you will be called as a witness Mac, so that means you will have to stay for the trial."

"I can see the logic, but they can just call me as a witness when they go to trial. There's no telling how long it will take for them to even set a date."

"Yeah but, I have some friends out here that can convince McIntyre to let you and Harm stay."

"I don't think it would take much convincing. He doesn't like us much anyway."

"So, you see, it works out. You can fly home and gather anything you may need and take care of anything else. That would give me enough time to convince them to get McIntyre to let you two return for the trial."

"Ok. Let's do it."

With a plan firmly in place, Harm and Mac were able to relax. While AJ was working to get Harm and Mac back to California, Mac was released a few days later, and they both went back to Washington, D.C. Mac was due back to work in a week, and Harm needed clearance from the doctor before he could return. Once they were home, anxiety began to creep in. There was a lot riding on the fact that no one would know Mac was pregnant, especially McIntyre. There wasn't a minute that went by without either thinking about the consequences of their actions, and it was starting to show. The conversations were few and far between, and they didn't really talk about what was really on their minds. Finally, it came to a head.

Mac was fixing herself something to eat. Luckily, she didn't have any morning sickness. Harm was in the bedroom looking for something when Mac heard a crash.

"Damn it!"

Hurrying into the room, "Harm! Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I was looking for my dad's cassette tapes when I knocked over the lamp."

"Oh, that's ok. We can buy you a knew one."

"I know. I should have been more careful."

"Well, accidents happen."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

And that's when the conversation took on a life of its own.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"What?"

"You think this baby is a mistake. An accident."

"What are you talking about Mac?"

"You don't want this baby do you? You wish that we never created this baby. Well, I have news for you Harmon Rabb, Jr. We did make this baby, and I'm keeping him/her no matter what you say."

"I never said I never wanted the baby, Mac. All I did was agree with you that accidents happen."

"Exactly. And you think this baby is an accident, or you wouldn't have said what you said like that."

"Like what? How did I say it?"

"Don't play dumb with me. You know what you were doing."

"Mac, this is insane. You're overreacting. Why don't you calm down, and we can talk about this."

"I will not calm down! And don't you dare say I am overreacting. You are the king of overreacting."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?!"

"Why don't you get a dictionary and look it up."

Harm didn't even get a chance to say anything. Mac had rushed out the bedroom, grabbed her purse, and ran out the door. When his brain finally kicked in, he ran downstairs to catch her, but she was already gone. Dropping his head in defeat, Harm headed back to his apartment. He plopped on the couch and replayed the last 5 minutes.

'What the hell was that all about? What would give Mac the impression I didn't want the baby. All I said was "tell me about it". She couldn't have assumed I was talking about the baby. Could she? That's ridiculous. She knows I want this baby as much as she does. I need to talk to her, but now is not the best time.'

He decided he would wait for her to come to him. She was way out of line and he refused to speak to her. Truth be told, he was hurt and feeling a little guilty, but he didn't know which one he felt the most. What Mac said hurt, but was it that she said it or that there was some truth in it? He had to admit that the baby was an accident. He blamed himself for not using protection when they made love. To him, it was his responsibility. He should have known better, but he had moved passed all that. He loved his baby, and he didn't care how he/she was conceived. Yep, they definitely needed to talk.

Meanwhile, Mac just drove. She didn't care where she was going. When the tears got to be too much, Mac pulled into a park. Putting the car in park, she put her head on the steering wheel and cried.

'What the hell is wrong with me? Why did I just blow up at him like that? I knew what he meant. Damn it. Everything was going so well.'

Oh so she thought, or at least tried to convince herself. She knew this was coming. It was only a matter of time and who would be the one to start it. It just so happened that she would be the one to throw the first punch. Sure she had doubts about the baby. Part of her too felt that this whole ordeal was one big accident. Neither planned for this to happen, but what's done is done. You can't change the past, so there is no point in worrying about it. In truth, she didn't really care how she got pregnant. All she cared about was that she was pregnant, and the baby was Harm's.

'I need to talk to Harm, but what if he doesn't want to talk to me? What if he doesn't want to see me? Well, suck it up, marine. This is no time to play what if scenarios.'

Mac put the car in gear, but that was as far as she got when a sharp pain emanated from her lower abdomen.

"Oh God!"

* * *

Now put down the pitchforks and torches. Do you honestly think I would let something happen to the baby? I will try to update as soon as I have the next chapter written. Now all you have to do is hit the lilac button and review. You know you want to. (evil grin) 


	5. Is Everything Going To Be Alright?

AN: Happy Belated Christmas to everyone. It actually snowed here! It was so fun. Anyway. I have a nasty stomach and intestinal bug, so this was all I could hammer out. I was going to post it for Christmans, but illnesses happen. Think of it as a late Christmas, early New Year's present. Enjoy.

* * *

Mac immediately put the car in park and reached her arm around her abdomen. The pain was excruciating. Mac knew it was her baby. 

"Oh, please, God. Don't take my baby away."

Not sure what to do, the pain was too much for her to drive; Mac picked up her phone and called Harm.

Harm answered on the first ring.

"Sarah. Is that you?"

"H…Harm."

"Baby. What's wrong?"

"The baby."

"What? Where are you?"

"In the park we use to jog in."

"I'm coming. I'll stay on the phone with you."

Harm grabbed his keys and ran out the door. Panic shot through his body. This couldn't be happening. Not right now. Harm silently prayed that their baby and Mac would be alright. He would never forgive himself if anything happened to them.

True to his word, Harm kept Mac on the phone. He talked to her about everything just to keep her mind off the pain. He got to her in less the 5 minutes. Slamming the car into park, he ran to her car.

"Sarah."

"Oh, Harm. It hurts so bad."

"It's ok, baby. Everything going to be ok."

Harm reached in the scooped Mac out of the car and carried her to the Lexus. After placing her in the car, Harm rushed to the other side and made their way to Bethesda. Once there, he carried Mac into the emergency room.

"I need a doctor here!"

A nurse rushed towards them.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"She pregnant and is having severe cramping."

"Let's take her to Exam Room 1. I'll get an OB."

Harm brought Mac into the room and helped her put the gown on. No sooner that she finished, did the doctor walk in."

"I here we are having some pain Ms…"

"Mackenzie, sir. Lieutenant Colonel Sarah Mackenzie. Yes, sir. It's in my lower abdomen."

"Ok. How long have you had this pain?"

"10 minutes and 45 seconds."

The doctor gave Harm a confused look.

"I would believe her, Commander. She's never wrong about the time."

"Well daylight savings confuses me sometimes."

"I'll take your word for it. I would like to do some blood work and an ultrasound to see what's going on. About how far along are you?"

"5 weeks."

"Ok. Wait here and a nurse will be in shortly."

Once the doctor left, Harm was at Mac's side.

"I'm so sorry, Sarah."

"I'm the one who should be apologizing, Harm. I shouldn't have accused you of wanting the baby. It was my own insecurities showing."

"Why didn't you think I want the baby?"

"Look at how the baby was conceived. This baby was not planned at all. I didn't want you hating me for getting pregnant."

"Sarah. I could never hate you. I love you, and I love our baby. I don't care how he/she was conceived. Everything happens for a reason, and evidently this baby was meant to happen."

"Oh, Harm. I love you so much. Can you ever forgive me if I lose this baby?"

"You won't lose the baby, Sarah."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I'm not, but I have faith."

"I could really use some of that right now."

"I know, but you need to relax."

"Can you hold me till the nurse comes in?"

"I can't think of any other place I'd rather be."

Mac scooted over and Harm joined her on the bed. Relaxing in his arms, Mac felt at peace. They remained that way till the nurse came in."

"Ok, Colonel. I'm here to draw some blood, and then we'll take you to get that ultrasound. Sir, you will have to wait outside."

"Is it ok if he stays?"

"Are you family."

"I'm the baby's father."

"We usually don't allow family members into the ultrasound room, but I can make an exception."

"Thank you."

Once the blood was drawn, Mac was taken to have the ultrasound. Neither knew what they were looking at while the technician was taking the ultrasound. It looked like a black and white ant war and the black were winning. When the ultrasound was complete, Mac was taken back to the exam room to await the doctor. It had been 20 minutes before the doctor walked in.

"Well everything looks to be alright, Colonel."

"You mean the baby is ok?"

"Yes. You can't see much on the ultrasound, but I was able to make out some features. The hcg level was also in normal range, so I'm confident that you are not miscarrying."

"Then what brought on the cramps?"

"Have you been under a lot of stress lately?"

"You could say that. I was on a case in California when I was kidnapped and drugged. The doctor there said I had a concussion and told me I was pregnant."

"I see. I take the pregnancy was a surprise?"

"Yes it was."

"What about now? How has your stress level been?"

"Not good. Let's just say things have been getting to me."

"Just like a marine. Never can get a straight answer from them."

"Tell me about it."

"Hey. This marine can still kick your butt."

"Yes, you could, but you won't."

"Why's that?"

"Because you love me."

"Fine. You may have won this battle, but you will not win the war."

"As much as I'm enjoying this Marine/Navy rivalry, I do have some suggestions to make."

"Go for it."

"Well, you need to rest for the rest of the day. Your blood pressure was high, and I want you to follow up with your OB. Also, you need to watch your stress level. Whatever affects you, affects the baby. Just keep that in mind. You got that?"

"Yes, sir."

"I see no need to keep you, so I'll send the nurse in with your discharge paperwork."

"Thank you, doctor."

The doctor left and Mac immediately reached for Harm. In tow steps he was at her side, holding her in his arms.

"Our baby is ok."

"Yes, he/she is."

"I'm sorry for arguing with you."

"Forgive, forgotten. Let's just not have another scare like this again. Deal?"

"Deal."

The nurse came in and gave Mac her discharge papers. Once she was dressed, she turned to Harm.

"Take me home, sailor."

"Your wish is my command, marine."

Arm in arm, they left the hospital.

* * *

AN: There. Now go put up the tar, feathers torches, pitchforks, and whatever other weapons you planned to use on me. This will probably be the last non-angst chapter. From here on out, things start to get hairly. You have been warned. Now all you have to do is hit the lilac button and review. You know you want to. (evil grin) 


	6. Can We Get Pass This?

* * *

AN: I'm back. Thanks everyone for the well wishes. They really meant a lot to me. I know this is a short update, but I wanted to start writing again, and this is what my muse came up with. She's been on a break and needs to wake up. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

The drive home was a quiet one. Each was replaying the events of the last few hours, and as usual, they were blaming themselves for the whole thing. Once in a while one would glance at the other, and it was like reading an open book. Worry and guilt were etched in every feature. Both wondered if everything was really forgiven. The only conclusion was to talk about it, and that scared them to death.

Once they were inside Harm's apartment, Mac plopped on the couch. Harm quickly followed.

"I don't know if I'm hungry or tired."

"Knowing you, you're definitely hungry, and probably exhausted."

"Yeah, you're right. It's been a long day."

"It sure has."

An uncomfortable silence loomed for the next few minutes. Neither was sure if they were ready to discuss what started this whole thing. Finally they spoke.

"Harm….." "Mac….."

"Ladies first."

"I really am sorry about today. I don't know what's wrong with me."

"I told you, Sarah. You have nothing to apologize for. We are both stubborn and pigheaded people who have just been thrown into something they have no clue how to deal with."

"I know, but that's no excuse…."

"I'm not excusing our actions; I'm just trying to make sense of them."

Harm scooted closer and reached for Mac's hand. Bringing her hand to his lips, he kissed it gently and looked into her eyes.

"Sarah, the only thing I'm sure about is my love for you and this baby. Nothing….and I mean nothing will ever change that. I know you are going through some difficult changes right now, and neither of us really understands them. I'm willing to chalk up today's performance to those changes if you are."

"I want to believe you Harm, but I'm so scared."

"Baby, I'm scared to, but I know we can do this. We've been to hell and back, and we always survived."

"I know, but I don't know if I could survive losing this baby."

"Miscarriage is always a possibility. I, too, don't know what I would do if we lost the baby, but I refuse to dwell on what ifs. I've spent my whole life living that way when it came to you, and I won't do that again. If for some reason we did lose this baby, I know I will survive because I have your love to see me through it."

By this point, both had tears streaming down their face. Harm pulled Mac onto his lap and cradled her as the tears continued to flow. The dam had broken. Both allowed today's events to wash over them. Both allowed the fear and anguish to flow out with the tears. Mac believed everything Harm said. No truer words had been spoken. If tragedy should strike, they would survive it because of their love. Surrounded by his love, Mac surrendered to sleep.

Harm felt Mac's breath even out, and took a moment to gaze at her. She was so beautiful, and it hurt to see the worry on her face. His eyes roamed her body, and stopped when he reached her belly. It was still too early for her to start showing, but he couldn't help caressing her belly. He imagined what she would look as her body grows to accommodate their child. He also looked at her left hand. He knew he needed to do something about that. He still had to ring, but never found the right time to give it to her. He promised he would definitely deal with that situation soon enough. With that thought in mind, Harm drifted off to sleep.

Mac awoke a few hours later and noticed it was already dark outside. She then glanced at Harm. He looked so handsome as he slept. She also noticed the position he was sleeping in.

'He's going to be so sore when he wakes up.'

Mac tried to get off of him, but it was no use. Every time she would try to move, Harm pulled her closer to him.

'I know what to do."

Slowly, Mac began kissing Harm's neck, and then moved up to kiss his ear. Taking one in her mouth, she whispered…

"Time to wake up, sleepyhead."

Shifting so she could gain better access to his neck, Mac felt something hard poking her in her hip.

"Not exactly what I had in mind, sailor."

Mac continued her assault, and moved to kiss him on the lips. By this point, Harm was slowly becoming aware of what Mac was doing. Before she knew what was happening, Harm plunged his tongue into her mouth. Groaning, Mac returned to kiss. It had been so long since they had made love, and both were eager to rekindle the fire. Losing himself in the kiss, Harm's hands roamed all over her body. He couldn't get enough of her. She tasted so good, and he missed her so much. Things were quickly spiraling out of control, when the phone interrupted.

"Let the machine get it."

"Harm. It could be something important."

"Nothing can be more important than what I'm doing right now."

"Harm…."

"Oh alright, but you owe me."

"And I plan to pay up."

Mac hopped off of Harm's lap as he reached for the phone.

"Rabb"

"I hope I'm not disturbing you, Commander."

"No sir, admiral. I'm just relaxing."

"Good. I have news for you. It seems you and the colonel's presence in requested back in California for the trial of Lieutenant Elliot."

"Really, sir? When are we supposed to leave?"

"As soon as possible. They fast tracked the trial. If you and the colonel can, I would like you to leave tomorrow. That's if I can get in touch with her. I've called all her numbers, but she's not answering. You wouldn't happen to know where she is?"

"I'm not sure, sir, but I can go by her apartment to see if everything is ok."

"Good. Let me know when you contact her. I'll have Petty Officer Coates make the arrangements."

"Yes, sir."

McIntyre hung up the phone and sat back in his chair. Something was right. The tome in Harm's voice sounded sort of like he was hiding something.

"Well there better not be anything going on between them, or I'll have their oak leaves."

* * *

Well there it is. I hope to try to update once a week or so. Depends is the muse starts working again. Now all you have to do is hit the lilac button and review. You know you want to. (evil grin) 


	7. Will I Ever Get Enough Of You?

AN: Well you get a two for one tonight. Make sure you reread chapter 6, since I replaced my message with a chapter. This chapter has a sex scene in it, so if you are too young to read it...don't. Enjoy.

* * *

Mac was returning from the restroom when she heard Harm hang up the phone.

"Who was that?"

"McIntyre. It's seems we need to go to California for a trial."

"When? I have and OB appointment I need to make."

"As soon as possible. By the way, you need to call him."

"Why?"

"He tried call you, and didn't get an answer."

"What did you tell him?"

"I said I didn't know where you were, but I would go to your apartment to make sure everything's ok."

"You lied to our CO!"

"What was I suppose to say, Mac? 'Sure, sir, she's right here.' What would that have looked like?"

"I see your point, but what about the OB?"

"We can find one in California. Maybe by the time this trial is over, we will have a solution to our problem."

"I hope so."

"Now where were we?"

"Right here."

Mac walked up to him and straddled him. No sooner was she settled than the assault began. Mac kissed Harm with such passion that he thought he was going to combust. Fires of passion engulfed them as they spiraled out of control. Each kiss….each flick of the tongue sent the tumbling into an awareness they had never known. Hands, yearning to touch, found their mark as moans could be heard throughout the room. Harm grabbed Mac's shirt and quickly removed it as she did the same. Each tossed the unwanted clothing over their shoulder, disappearing in the room. Harm ran his tongue down Mac's neck and found that sensitive spot at the base of her neck. There, he began to suckle. Whimpering, Mac grinded into Harm's obvious arousal causing him to buck against her. Deciding that this needed to be moved to a more comfortable location, and to catch her breath, Mac pulled back and looked into his eyes. He was so aroused that you could barely see the blue/green in his eyes. With a ragged breath, Mac spoke.

"Harm, you big stud. Take me to bed or lose me forever."

Noticing the line from one of his favorite movies, Harm began to chuckle. He knew what she was doing, and he loved her even more for it. Laughing, he picked her up and carried her to bed.

"Your wish is my command."

Once in the room, both were eager to undress the other. Harm decided it was time for him to take control of the situation. Dropping to his knees, Harm unbuttoned Mac's jeans and slowly pulled them off. Next, he laid her on the bed, and began kissing up her leg, then worked his way down the other side. Mac could begin to describe the feelings he was causing. It had been so long since she felt his touch, that it almost felt like this was the first time for her. She was losing herself in his touch, and Harm was enjoying every minute of it. He began to make his way back up her body and stopped at the apex of her legs. He gently ran his fingers over her panties, and he could immediately tell she was ready for him. That thought alone, made him harder.

Harm continued to assault Mac's senses. Mac was so hot with want that she thought she would combust. 'God what this man could do with his hands.' She felt the coiling in her belly and knew she was close. She couldn't help the words that flowed out of her mouth.

"Harm….please….I need you."

That was his undoing. He knew exactly what would send her over the edge. Bracing himself for what he knew was coming, he sent Mac over the edge.

One move was all it took. Mac went soaring into the heavens with Harm as her pilot. It was total euphoria. She was surrounded by the most beautiful colors imaginable. She almost didn't want to return. Almost. She knew Harm was still there waiting for her, and she eagerly wanted to come back to him. Slowly she began her decent, and sighed in utter contentment. What Harm did next brought tears to her eyes. He rocked back on his knees and placed a warm kiss on her abdomen and spoke to their unborn child.

"Hey in there little one. I'm your daddy. I'm sorry if I'm rocking the boat for you, but I love your mom so much. I want her to know how much I love her, and want her, so forgive me if I get a little rough. I promise to be gentle."

With water-filled eyes, Mac responded.

"Don't be gentle. Be good."

"Aye, aye, ma'am."

Harm made his way up to her side and laid next to her. Noticing that Harm was way overdressed, she tugged at his jean.

"You have on entirely too much clothing to be in this bed with me."

"Well we'll just have to do something about that."

"You bet we will."

In one swift motion, Mac had Harm on his back and began kissing him. While she was kissing him, she moved her hands down to his jeans and undid them. Harm was to impatient to wait for her to take them off that he did it for her. Mac had to laugh at him.

"Patience is a virtue, sailor."

"Not right now it isn't. I want you, Sarah."

With that, Mac straddled him as they began making love They were so close to completion that not a sound could be heard except for their labored breathing. Both picked up the pace, and soon they were launched into the skies. Surrounded by love they soared into a place full of peace. Gradually, they returned to Harm's room. Mac, completely satisfied, collapsed onto Harm's body. But she landed on his injured side, and Harm couldn't help the wince his did. Mac quickly launched off of his body.

"I'm so sorry, Harm. I completely forgot about you shoulder."

His shoulder was healing nicely. The doctor said there should be minimal scarring, but it still hurt from time to time. Harm was so relaxed that he was more scared that hurt when Mac laid on him.

"It's ok, baby. You didn't hurt me. You just startled me."

"Are you sure?"

"Would I lie to you?"

"About me hurting you? Yeah, you would."

"You're probably right, but I'm not lying right now. I'm just so use to favoring this shoulder that you startled me when you landed on it."

"Oh. Ok."

"Now get your little marine butt over here."

"Is that an order? You know I outrank you."

"Only by a few months, and I was hoping you would come willingly."

The pout on his face sealed it. She couldn't resist when he looked at her like that. Sighing, she slid next to him, while he spooned her.

"I love you, Sarah."

"I love you, Harm."

Both fell to a deep slumber filled with dreams of a beautiful baby.

* * *

Well there it is. I hope you liked it. I have to unedited version already written for this scene. Send me an email with an age statement if you want it. Now all you have to do is hit the lilac button and review. You know you want to. (evil grin)  



	8. Can't We Get A Break?

AN: Thanks everyone for the reviews. It seems the number of readers has dropped, but that's ok. I will finish this story. Sorry for the short update. RL intervened this week. Enjoy.

* * *

The ringing of the telephone was the first thing they woke up to the next morning. 

"You know there are days I want to kill Alexander Graham Bell."

"I know the feeling, sailor."

"Rabb."

"I'm sorry, sir. Did I wake you?"

"Yeah, but don't worry about it, Jen."

"I have your flight information for you."

"Ok. Let me get a pad and pen."

Harm slid out of bed, and took down their flight information. Hanging up, he informed Mac that they are leaving tomorrow morning.

"Good. That means I can go back to sleep."

"Oh no you don't. We still have to go to your place to get you bags packed, and you still need to call the Admiral."

"I know, but that doesn't stop me from wanting to sleep."

"I'll make you a deal. If we get up now, we can get everything done quickly. Then I'll whisk you away to dinner, and then back here to sleep."

"What makes you think I want to sleep with you tonight? I may want to sleep in my own bed for a change."

"I have no problem dropping you off, and you can stay home. Although, I will be very lonely without you by my side."

'There's that pout again. Lord help me if our baby looks like him.' "We'll compromise. Why don't you pack now, and then we can spend the night at my place?"

"Works for me."

"Good. How are you feeling?"

"A lot better than yesterday."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Like the dead. Of course, someone wore me out last night."

"I didn't hear any complaints."

"Do I look stupid?"

"No. You look beautiful."

"Flattery will get you every where."

"I know this is a silly question. I mean you're always hungry, but with the pregnancy and all…."

"Harm?"

"Yeah?"

"You're starting to sound like Bud."

"Sorry. I just wanted to know if you wanted some breakfast."

"AS hungry as I am, I would much rather get you packing done. Then we can stop and get something to eat on the way to my place. I'll just get a glass of juice to tie me over."

"If it's ok with you, it's ok with me"

Stealing a kiss from Harm, Mac jumped out of bed and heading to the kitchen. Meanwhile, Harm was busy packing his bag. Since he wasn't sure how long he was going to be gone, he just packed enough for a few days. The only thing he did know for sure was that he was ready to propose to Mac, and he knew just where he wanted to take her to do it. Since they were going to California, maybe he can steel her away for a day or two. He wanted to take her to the place his dad use to take him when he was a boy. That place holds many special memories for him. Every time things got rough for him, he would pack a bag and go there. That place gave him the solitude he so desperately needed during times of strife. There, he was able to swim through all his troubles and come to a decision about anything. It always felt good to go there. To just sit back and reminisce. It would be the perfect place to take Mac to propose. It would be linking his past, present, and future.

Harm was so lost in thought that he didn't hear Mac enter the room. She looked at him for a few minutes. He looked like he was a million miles away. There was no worry etched into his handsome features. He seemed…. It's been a while since he looked like that. Life had definitely not been easy for either of them as of late. Just when they think things are calming down, a tornado comes through and turns everything into chaos. Maybe this trip to California will be good for them. Even though they have the trial, maybe they can get away to spend some time together. Time they can use to sort out this debacle they call a life. Not wanting to jar him from his place of contentment, but know they need to leave, Mac made her way up to him. She slowly slipped her arms around his waist, and pulled him to her.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"I'm not sure they are worth that much."

"They are to me."

"Yeah, well you're biased."

"Of coarse I am. I love you."

Harm turned around and placed a slow kiss on her lips.

"And I love you, too."

"So what were you thinking about?"

"You're not going to let that go are you?"

"Nope. You looked so….peaceful for a few minutes. I want to know what you were thinking about."

"I was thinking about this trip. Maybe we can get away for a day or so. I would like you to come with me to see my parents. They have a private beach. Maybe catch a tan."

'He's hiding something. Well, don't ask….don't tell. "I like the way you think, sailor. It has definite possibilities. Sounds fine by me."

'Thank God she bought it. I want this to be a surprise.' "Good. I'm all packed. Let's get to your place."

"Yeah, I'm starving."

"Heaven forbid I deny my hungry marine a meal."

"Well I am eating for two you know."

"Lead the way."

* * *

Well, there it is. I hope you enjoyed it. Now all you have to do is hit the lilac button and review. You know you want to. (evil grin)  



	9. You're What?

AN: WOW! I just noticed this site shows you how many hits you get per chapter, per story. This is sooo cool. Judging by the number of hits, I would like to say thank you to all the readers who stop by to check out my story even if you don't review :). It really means a lot to me that you take the time out to read it (sniff...sniff). I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

Harm and Mac left his apartment and stopped at a bakery on the way to Mac's. Picking up what they wanted, they arrived at her place in record timing. 

"I think I'll call the admiral now. He's probably having a fit since he hasn't heard from either of us."

"Yeah, you better. I'll go get some plates to put the food on."

Harm made his way into the kitchen while Mac picked up the phone to dial the admiral. She had no idea how she was going to explain her not picking up the phone. She didn't have time to even think of what to say because the admiral picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Sir, its Colonel Mackenzie."

"I've been trying to get a hold of you since yesterday. Where have you been? Have you spoken to Rabb?"

'Like standing in front of a firing squad.' "I was home, sir. I wasn't feeling well, so I turned off the ringer and went to bed early last night. Harm stopped by late last night to inform me of our trip"

"Did he also inform you that I wanted you to contact me as soon as he found you?"

"Yes, sir, but it was late, and I didn't want to disturb you."

"Colonel, it is never too late to call me. Remember that for future reference."

"Aye, aye, sir."

"Now did Coates give you your flight information?"

"Yes, sir. Our flight leaves tomorrow morning at 0600."

"Good. Take all the time you need. Things are working fine at JAG."

With that, he hung up. Mac threw the phone on the sofa.

"Jerk."

"It went that well, huh?"

"Man. He really doesn't like us. He told me to take all the time I need and everything is under control at JAG."

"Well, hopefully AJ is working on that. By the way, have you heard from him?"

"I've been with you, remember?"

"Oh yeah. We should probably call him."

"We will, but I want to eat first. I also want to go see Bud and Harriet today. It's got to be hell working with that man."

"Sounds good to me. We haven't seen them since I left to fly and you went to Camp Pendleton. I haven't heard from either of them, since I got that email from Bud."

"Yeah. I feel bad….not calling them and all."

"I'm sure they will understand. We've had a lot on our minds lately."

"True. Now feed me, squid."

The meal was filled with pleasant conversation. Once they were finished, Mac gathered the plates and put them in the sink.

"You think we should tell them about the baby?"

"I don't see how we can really avoid it. I mean you have that…."

"If you say I have that pregnant woman glow, I'm going to introduce you to my right hook."

"Ouch. I take it back then."

"Good life choice. So you think we should tell them."

"I don't see why not. Neither will say anything. Plus it would give you someone to talk to when you have any questions."

"You have a point. Let's call them after AJ."

After they made their calls, Harm and Mac made their way to Bud and Harriet's. Harriet was waiting for them on the porch when they arrived.

"Hello, sir, ma'am."

"Harriet. Repeat after me….Harm….Mac."

"You can tell me that till you are blue in the face, ma'am, and I will still wouldn't do it."

"It was worth a try, Mac."

"Yeah."

"Come in. Bud was just putting the twins down for a nap."

"Oh I bet they have gotten so big."

"Yeah, they finally sleep all night. Thank goodness."

Just then Bud came down.

"Sir, ma'am. Good to see you."

"Good to see you, too, Bud. How are things at headquarters?"

"Terrible, sir. He refuses to send me on any investigations. All I do is review briefs and budgets."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Hopefully, when the SECNAV comes, he'll be on his way out."

"I hope so, sir. Hey can I get you guys something to drink?"

"Water for me, thanks."

"Me, too."

"I'll be back."

"Hey. Let me give you a hand, Bud"

"So, ma'am. I haven't spoken to you in a while. How are you?"

"Not too bad, considering."

"Considering?"

"Well you know that investigation I went on in California right?"

"Yeah."

"Well to make a long story short, the guy was guilty, held me hostage, and drugged me."

"Oh my goodness. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, Harm and AJ got there just in time."

"Oh that's good to hear. By the way. What happened to the Commander?"

"He had a run in with an anti aircraft gun."

"Goodness. He's ok, right?"

"Oh yeah. He had stitches in his shoulder and above his eye. He can't return to duty for another week."

"And the hits just keep on coming for you two. Anything else I should know about?"

Mac could see Harriet suspected something. She had that look in her eye. You know the look that says 'don't think I don't know you have a secret.' Just then Harm and Bud returned with drinks for the ladies. Harm made his way over to Mac and sat close enough for her to lean against him. She took a moment to gaze up at him. Harriet could see the silent conversation going on between them. She hoped whatever news they had was good. With a nod from Harm, Mac spoke.

"Well there is something else we found out while we were in California."

"Well?"

"I'm pregnant."

Harm could swear that the people on the other side of the globe could hear Harriet's scream. He was sure jet engines were quieter. Once she caught her breath, Harriet glanced at her husband, who looked like a gapping fish.

"Honey, close your mouth before flies land."

"Oh, sorry, honey. I just never expected to hear that. Congratulations, sir, ma'am."

"Yes, congratulations. So how far along are you. When's the baby due?."

"Six weeks today and not sure on the due date. I haven't seen an obstetrician yet, but my guess is sometime around August or September."

"Ma'am you really need to make an appointment."

"I know. I was going to this week, but the admiral is sending us back to California for the trial. I'll just make an appointment there."

"Good. How are you feeling?"

"I get queasy sometimes, but nothing much."

"You're lucky. I was sick for every pregnancy."

"Well, I'm in the home stretch. From what I read, if I haven't gotten sick now, it should be smooth sailing."

"Yeah, just wait for the cravings and all."

"Yeah, I can't wait."

"Oh hush up you or you don't get any dessert."

"Mac….can we not discuss that here?"

"Why not, sir? We know she didn't get pregnant all by herself."

If they had a camera. Mac and Harriet would have taken a picture of their significant others. Neither could tell whose face was redder. Harm's because Mac was talking about sex, or Bud's, who didn't want to think about his superiors having sex. To him, I was like thinking about your parents having sex. He knew they had, he just didn't need the details. Mac and Harriet decided to let them off the hook, and both promised to not talk about sex. At least when the men were around. The rest of the afternoon was filled with pleasant conversation. Harm and Mac each took turns taking care of the twins, while Bud and Harriet decided to invite them for dinner. Once dinner was completed, Harm and Mac said their goodbyes and made their way back to her place to pack.

* * *

Well there it is. I hope you liked it. Next chapter should be up next week sometime. Have a great weekend! Now all you have to do is hit the lilac button and review. You know you want to. (evil grin)  



	10. Where's Dessert?

AN: Well here is your weekly update. I am trying to finish this as quickly as I can, since I have a complete AU planned. Thanks to those who reviewed. Enjoy.

* * *

As soon as Mac was inside the door, Harm pushed her against the door and kissed her passionately. The need for oxygen was the only thing that stopped them. 

"So what was that about dessert?"

"I said if you were quiet, I would give you dessert."

"Well, I was quiet, so can I have my dessert?"

"Sure there's chocolate ice cream in the freezer."

"Mac….that's not the dessert I'm talking about."

"I know what you want, but we also need to pack and both of us have an early flight tomorrow."

"I know, but can I at least cuddle with you?"

"I wouldn't mind that at all."

"Good. Well let's get to packing."

Once the packing was done, Harm and Mac took showers (separate of course. Bathing would be that last thing on their mind if they were together) and crawled into bad. Mac laid on her side, facing away from Harm. Harm scooted next to her and spooned her, and that's how they slept the whole night.

The lovely sound of Mac's alarm woke them early the next morning. Mac was actually surprised she slept that long. Things had been so hectic for the both of them that sleep seemed to be an elusive creature. She figured since she was pregnant that she would find sleep easier, but that was not the case. She read that some pregnant women actually have insomnia. She hoped she wouldn't be one of them, but it appears that she is. 'Oh well. I wouldn't trade places with anyone in the world'. Mac reached over and turned off the alarm. Harm was still passed out. How he could sleep through and alarm clock was beyond her understanding. She figured it must have been all those years on ship. She managed to turn over without disturbing him and watched him sleep. She loved to watch him sleep. It was the only time he looked truly relaxed. Harm was always a tough person to figure out. It took her years to figure out how to read him. It was the eyes. He maybe able to keep his face a mask, but his eyes told her everything. Those are the same eyes that were now staring back at her. A slow blush spread across her face as she realized she had been caught.

"Enjoying the view, Colonel?"

"Very much thank you."

"What time is it?"

"0403."

"I take it we need to get up."

"If we want to be on time, we do."

"Ok. Let's get dressed. Maybe we can pick up something to eat on the way to the airport."

"Good idea. I'm glad Coates got us on a civilian flight. We don't have to wear our uniforms."

"I agree with you there. AJ will be picking us up. He found us a nice place to stay right on the beach."

"We aren't staying with your parents?"

"No. I already called them and told them we were coming in for the trial. They invited us to stay with them, but I want you all to myself."

"Possessive much?"

"When it comes to you….definitely."

Harm and Mac finished getting ready and were off to the airport. They found a café in the airport. They had just enough time to eat before they heard their flight being called. Once they were on the plane, both tried to relax before takeoff. Neither were comfortable on a plane, but for very different reasons. Harm liked to fly. Anytime his life was in someone else's hands (other that Mac's of course), he tended to be a little jumpy. Mac, however, hasn't had the best of luck flying (with Harm at the controls at least). She doesn't blame him for the crashes, but ever since them, she is a little tentative to fly. They were so lost in thought that neither heard the flight attendants safety review or the captain letting them know they were cleared for take off. The only thing they did notice was the grip both had on each other's hands. It was their lifeline. Both knew everything would be fine as long as they had each other.

The flight passed very quickly, and without any major occurrences. AJ was waiting at the gate for them to arrive. It was very hard to find them either. Harm, being 6'4", towered over most of the passengers. It didn't take long for Harm to spot AJ either. He maneuvered Mac over to AJ's position.

"Good to see you again, AJ."

"Good to see you too, Harm. How are you feeling, Mac?"

"Good. Nothing to complain about yet."

"Glad to hear it. Let's get your bags and I can fill you in on the way to the hotel."

"Lead the way."

Bags were gathered, and the journey to the hotel was a pleasant one. AJ filled them in on what he knew about the case, which wasn't too much since he was no longer in the military. He even informed them that he may actually move out to California. He had enjoyed the weather so much, that he was actually looking to buy a house. The only thing that seemed to damper Harm and Mac's mood was that AJ hadn't been able to find a place for Harm and Mac yet. They were still discussing it when they arrived at the hotel.

"I'm sure you both will find a way to stay together. I'm just not sure of how to accomplish that."

"I wouldn't worry too much about it, AJ. We appreciate all you have done for us so far."

"Yeah. Harm and I always seem to land on our feet somehow. I'm sure there's something we can do."

"Well, I still and a few other avenues to pursue, so I'm not giving up yet."

"Didn't think you would, AJ."

"You better believe it. Now I have secured a rental for the both of you to use while you are here. It should already be here."

"Thanks again for all your help. How about we meet tonight for dinner?"

"Sounds like a great idea. How about Restaurant Gary Danko in San Francisco?"

"OOO. I heard of that place, but the reservations are hard to get."

"Not if your step dad is friends with the owner."

"Really! You can get us reservations?"

"I can't guarantee it, but I have to call them to let them know we are safe and sound. I'll ask Frank then."

"Then it's settled. Harm, let me know if you can get us that reservation. If not, I know a couple of other places we can go."

"No problem. See you tonight, AJ."

Once AJ was gone, Harm called his parents and was able to get reservation for 8 o'clock. He was hanging up with AJ when Mac came out the bathroom.

"Everything taken care of?"

"Yeah, we have reservations for 1930."

"Good. I'll probably be ready to eat a whole cow by then."

"And that would be different from any other time because…."

"Watch it squid, or no playtime tonight."

"Spoil sport."

"You know it."

"Well my body is still on D.C time. Feel like going to see the sights?"

"Actually, I'm kind of tired. Must be a pregnancy thing."

"Not a problem. We can stay here and take a nap. Maybe later, we can drive around."

"Sounds like a plan. Now get your butt on this bed, Commander."

"Aye, aye, ma'am."

* * *

I hope you liked it. See yall same bat time...same bat channed next week. Now all you have to do is hit the lilac button and review. You know you want to. (evil grin)  



	11. Are We Late?

Sorry I ddin't update on Friday. Tropical Storm Cindy wiped out power for a week, and I just got the internet back today. Bad news is that I lost the parts after this chapter, so I have to write them again. I will try to get something done to post in Friday. Also, let me know if you want me to continue this. I'm not getting much feedback, and I just want to know if you guys want me to finish it. The angst is coming. I promise. Actually in the next couple of chapters. Just let me know. Enjoy.

* * *

It was several hours later when Mac woke up to find Harm not in bed with her. She climbed out of bed in search of her elusive boyfriend. She found him on the balcony staring at the sea. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. 

"How long have you been up?"

"About an hour. Sleep well?"

"Like a baby. What are you doing out here?"

"Looking at the horizon. I have a T-ball game one day and my team lost. It was about halfway through the game that I just wanted to give up. I mean we sucked. I remember my dad taking to our favorite spot that afternoon. He asked me what was wrong, and being 5, it didn't take much coaxing to get it out of me. After I told him, I asked dad how far I should go before I give up. He told me to go until I reach the horizon. That was the last conversation we had like that. It was the summer before he went down. I didn't know what it meant back then."

"And you do now?"

"Yeah. It took him going down and my search for him for it to finally register."

"What do you think it means?"

"To me, it means never give up. Pure and simple."

"Sounds a lot like you."

"Yeah, I guess it does. I seem to never give up on anything."

"There were times I thought you gave up on us."

"I could never give up on us, Sarah. You are everything to me. If it seemed like I was giving up, let me assure you I wasn't. All I ever wanted for you was for you to be happy. There were times I thought you were happy with someone else, so I stepped aside."

"That's when I thought you were backing away."

"I couldn't ever really back away from you. I've always been drawn to you. I just never wanted to come between you and happiness."

"Even though I wasn't happy?"

"How was I suppose to know you weren't happy? You are a pretty good actress."

"I guess I am. Probably comes from all those years of hiding my abusive childhood."

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to bring that up."

"It's ok. It feels good to talk about it. I'm tired of hiding my emotions. We've made too many mistakes by assuming what the other is thinking or feeling."

"We definitely have done that."

"Let's promise not to do that anymore. I want us to be able to talk to one another openly."

"I think I can do that, but we need to be accepting when the other isn't as forthcoming. Especially me. You know all that emotional stuff is very hard for me."

"I know. I will try not to get angry, but it's just so hard sometimes. I can see it in your eyes what you are feeling, but I know you have a hard time telling me about it."

"I know, and I'm sorry about that. I have always had trouble telling others how I feel."

"You had to grow up so quickly after your dad went down."

"Yeah. I wanted to be strong for my mom. I was the man of the house now, and I needed to take care of her. I didn't have time to grieve."

"Do you think you ever will?"

"You actually helped me in that department. When you followed me to find him. If it wasn't for you, I never would have known what happened to him. I can't thank you enough for that."

"I'll always be there for you. I love you."

"I love you, Sarah. You know all this emotional talk is very taxing. Why don't we end it here with the promise you suggested, and go see the sights?"

"Don't make a promise you can't keep."

Placing a hand over her stomach, he replied, "I haven't yet."

"Good. Let's get changed. I'm also hungry, so maybe we can stop and get something to eat."

"Your wish is my command."

"I'll have to remember that later."

Chuckling, "I bet you will."

Harm and Mac spent the day enjoying the sites in San Francisco. They visited the Academy of Science, The San Francisco Zoo, and the Steinhart Aquarium. Mac would have to say her favorite part of the day was at the aquarium. It was so funny to watch Harm interacting with a baby squid. She couldn't help picking on him.

_Flashback_

"_What's the matter, Harm? A squid afraid of another squid. What would the Navy think?"  
_

"_Ha. Ha. Very funny. You need to try this, Mac. It feels so weird."_

"_I'll take your word for it."  
_

"_Don't tell me a marine is afraid of a squid. What would the Corps say?"_

"_It's not that and you know it. It's just the smell isn't sitting with me too well."_

"_Are you ok? Do you want to leave?"_

"_No. I'm find. Just want to keep moving."_

"_Well let's go." _

_End Flashback_

That's the way the day continued. Harm and Mac were so at ease with each other. They acted like they didn't have a care in the world. Like a couple in love. It had been such a long time since they had a chance to relax like this. They also knew it would be a while before they would get to do that again. They were meeting with the prosecutor tomorrow, and the trial was set the start the week after. They silently thanked Coates for getting them out here on a Sunday.

It wasn't too long before Mac's stomach made it known that it was time to eat, so Harm found The Buena Vista Café on the Fisherman's Warf. There, they had a nice meal, and made their way back to the hotel. Mac wanted to take a swim in the bathtub to relax before getting ready. That gave Harm time to plan.

He knew tonight was the night. There was no need to wait any longer. All he needed to do was call AJ and let him know his plan. He wanted it to be perfect. AJ happily agreed with the plan and planned to make himself scarce after dinner. Harm also needed to call his parents to make sure it was ok for him to drive out to the beach. He loved the fact that his parents had a private beach. It was on the far end of the beach that his dad designated as their spot. It was far enough away that he and his dad could be alone to talk about "man things" without his mom being around. His mom was never jealous of it. In fact she use to pick on Harm, Sr. about it. When Harm called, Frank answered and told him his mom wasn't home when he called, something about a painting at the gallery, but Frank promised to take her for a night on the town so they wouldn't be disturbed. With his plan in place, Harm decided to join Mac in the tub.

He slowly opened the door, and what he saw took his breath away. Mac was covered from shoulder to toe in bubbles. His mind immediately traveled back to another scene when she was like that. He quickly banished that thought, and focused on the beautiful woman relaxing in the tub. Mac was so lost in thought that she almost didn't notice Harm coming in. She didn't need to open her eyes to see it was him. She would always be able to sense him. She knew he was looking at her. She loved it when he did that. All she would have to do is open her eyes, and she would become lost in his eyes. It didn't surprise her when she felt him step into the tub to join her. Harm slowly sank in, and grabbed her feet. Pulling it to rest on his chest, he began massaging her toes.

"A girl can get use to this, sailor."

"I hope so."

"Keep that up, and I'll be out like a light."

"I don't have a problem with that."

"Well I do since we only have 1 hour and 45 minutes till me have to be at the restaurant."

"You want me to stop?"

"Not yet. Maybe a few more minutes. Then I need to get out and start getting ready."

They spent the 15 minutes relaxing as Harm continued to work his magic. He was so good, that Mac's internal clock took a break. When she finally came to her senses, she jumped out the water.

"Harm! We have an hour and a half to get ready."

"Relax, Mac. That's plenty of time."

"That's easy for you to say. All you have to do is shave and get dressed."

"Mac, you will look beautiful regardless of how little time you think you have to get ready."

"Good save, sailor. Now get out and start getting ready."

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

There is is. I hope you liked it. Now all you have to do is hit the lilac button and review. You know you want to. (evil grin)  



	12. Will She Say Yes?

AN: Thanks to everyone who let me know you want me to continue. As a fledgling writer, I like to know if a story is worth continuing. I really want to finish this so I can start the one I have a 10 page outline for. Enjoy.

* * *

Harm and Mac were dressed in no time, which is saying much when it comes to them. Usually when they start getting dressed, they just end up removing the clothing, only to have to put it back on. It was really hard not to tear the other's clothing off, especially with what they chose to wear. Mac was wearing a navy blue french satin dress with a slit up the side. The top of her dressed was a sweetheart cut that ran so low, Harm could see the valley between her breasts. 'She's going to be the death of me, but what a way to go.' Harm thought as he gazed at her. Mac wasn't doing any better. Harm chose to wear a black suite with a gray shirt and blue tie. She was use to dress whites and gold wings, but she always thought this man could definitely grace the cover of GQ. 'Just remember to breathe Mackenzie. Just breathe.' 

Harm walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. "You look beautiful, Sarah."

Mac released the breath she kept trying to tell herself to exhale. "You don't look too bad yourself.

"Ready to go?"

"Lead the way."

They were almost out the door when Harm remembered something.

"I'll be right back. I left the keys on the nightstand."

"Well we won't get too far without those."

Harm rushed back into the bedroom and grabbed his "keys". Tucking the ring into his breast pocket, Harm made his way back to Mac.

"Now we can go."

"Good, because I'm starving."

They arrived with five minutes to spare and spotted AJ sitting at the bar. Harm informed the hostess of their reservations, and they were escort to a private booth. The waitress arrived and took their drink orders, and offered an appetizer. Declining an appetizer, the waitress stated she would be back with their drinks and take their orders in a few minutes.

All the time they sat there, Mac noticed Harm seemed a little uneasy tonight. When she would look at him, he would give her a small smile and quickly glance away. She was about to question what was going on when the waiter returned with their drinks. It wasn't too hard to figure out what Harm was going to eat. They had an excellent fish and seafood selection. He ended up picking pan steamed shellfish with thai red curry and jasmine rice. Mac picked pan seared beef filet with wild nettle risotto, asparagus, and morel mushrooms. AJ chose herb crusted loin of lamb with israeli cous cous, yellow zucchini and garam masal. Once the orders were taken, light conversation took over. AJ could tell Harm was nervous, so while Mac went to the restroom, he tried to calm him down.

"You know she's going to suspect something is up?"

"I pretty sure she knows something is up, AJ."

"You need to calm down."

"Easier said than done. I'm so nervous that I don't even know how I'm going to eat. My butterflies have butterflies."

"Do you have any reason to believe she'll say no?"

"No."

"Then why are you so nervous."

"You remember what it's like, AJ. I've never made this type of commitment before. I know I love her and she loves me, but this is forever. It's wonderful and scary all at once. What if something happens to me? Then she's left all alone with the baby. I don't want to do that to her."

"Harm. There are no absolutes in life. You could be sent on a mission and die just as easy as walking in the street and getting hit by a car."

"Yeah, but I chose the military. I chose to go on those types of missions."

"Are you saying you want to give up the Navy?"

"No. The Navy has helped me become who I am today."

"Then what's your point?"

"My decision making skills. I know they aren't the best, and I don't always think before I act. I need to do that now. There's too much at stake."

"Yes there is, but don't forget Mac in this equation."

"All my thoughts are because of Mac."

"But you are forgetting one important thing."

"What's that?"

"Mac is a grown woman. She knew exactly what she was getting into when she decided to be with you. Don't make any assumptions about how she might feel. You'll regret it."

"I've done that so much in the past, AJ, and I regret it all. I need to trust in us."

"I think you already do. You just can't see it yet."

"You're probably right. Everything will work out."

"Good to hear you say that. Now get yourself squared away, sailor, because she's on her way back her."

"Thanks, AJ."

"Anytime."

The rest of dinner passed in relative silence. AJ filled them in on possible people he could talk to about their situation, and Harm and Mac informed him of her upcoming OB appointment tomorrow. Once dinner was completed, AJ told Harm and Mac that he had to go.

"Are you sure you have to go, AJ?"

"Yeah. I have a meeting early tomorrow morning."

"Ok. Thank you for joining us for dinner."

"My pleasure. Take care you two. Let me know what the doctor says."

With a brief hug, AJ took his leave. Harm put his arm around Mac and turned to face her.

"Come with me somewhere."

"Sure. Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

Harm glided Mac to the car. Once she was seated, Harm got into the driver's seat and the engine roared to life. It wasn't a long drive to his parent's house thank goodness. He didn't know how much longer he could wait. He hoped his nerve would still be with him when the time came. Harm parked the car in the driveway and got out. Making his way over to Mac's side, he couldn't help taking a calming breath. 'This is it. It's now or never.' He opened Mac's door and helped her out of the car. Grabbing her hand, they made their way to the beach.

"Take a walk with me?"

"Yeah."

Harm slipped his arm around Mac's waist and pulled her close. Mac couldn't help but lose herself in his embrace. In his arm, she felt safe and loved, but she couldn't help trying to figure out what was going on. 'I wonder what he's up to.'

The sky was clear and hundreds of stars danced in the night. It was perfect. It wasn't too cold, although, Harm notice Mac shiver and quickly offered his coat. He guided her over to his special place. Looking up into the moonlit sky, Harm said a silent prayer that he would find the right words. Mac couldn't help the gasp that escaped her mouth when Harm went down on one knee. With her hands in his, he began.

"Sarah. For nine years you have blessed my life with your presence. Not a day goes by that I don't thank God you are here with me. You have always been there for me, and have helped make me a better person. You have shown me that it's ok to loose control. To let go of my lifelines. I have let them all go except one, and that is my heart. I was so scared to let my heart go, but I realized I never really had it to begin with. You see, you've had my heart the moment I saw you in a Rose Garden. Sara Mackenzie, will you bless me with your hand in marriage as you have already blessed me with your heart?"

Mac couldn't stop the steady stream of tears if she wanted to. All her life, she pictured this day, and had resolved herself to the fact that it would probably never happen. Now, it is here, and it is better than she ever imagined it. She was so lost in thought that she almost didn't notice Harm's apprehensive face, or hear him when he called her name.

"Sarah….?"

"Oh, Harm. Yes….yes I will marry you."

Reaching into his breast pocket, Harm retrieved the jewelry box. He opened it and took the ring out. Grabbing Mac's hand, he slid the ring onto her left ring finger. Mac couldn't help but notice how beautiful it was. She was about to ask him about the design when Harm answered it for her.

"I had it while I was deployed. It represents our lives coming together in one love surrounded by nine years of love and friendship."

"Oh, it's so beautiful. I don't know what to say."

"I actually rendered you speechless. This is indeed a memorable occasion."

"Watch it, squid."

Joking aside, Harm stood up and pulled Mac to him.

"I love you, Sarah."

"I love you, too, Harm."

Their love was sealed with a kiss. A kiss neither felt before. It was a kiss of love, desire, and a promise of a future. It only ended when the need of oxygen became apparent. Harm rested his forehead against hers as he spoke.

"You've made me the happiest man alive."

"And you have made me the happiest woman alive."

"Do you know why I brought you here?"

"I know this is your parents place, and I know this place must have a very special meaning to you. Maybe something to do with your father?"

"You're right. This is where my dad use to take me when we needed to talk. After he went down, I found myself coming to this spot to talk to him. You know, there were times I think I actually heard him talking back to me. I could always feel his presence here. Helping me get through the tough times. This place has always held a special place in my heart for me. What better place to ask the woman who has my heart to marry me?"

"I think it's a perfect spot."

"Glad you think so. As much as I want to spend the whole night here with you in my arms, we have a busy day tomorrow."

"Yeah. We better head back to the room."

Arm in arm, Harm and Mac made their way back to hotel, once inside, they surrendered to their love. Celebrating an event that was written in the stars.

* * *

Well there it is. I hope you liked it. Be prepared though. The angst is coming! Probably next chapter. I will introduce a blast fromt he past. Now all you have to do is hit the lilac button and review. You know you want to. (evil grin)  



	13. Are You Nervous?

AN: Sorry guys, the mysterious person will not be making an appearance this chapter. Let me know who you think it is. I have the next chapter pretty much written, and yes he/she is in it. Happy reading.

* * *

Mac awoke the next morning and realized today was the day they would see their baby. She could hardly contain her excitement. Her mind was in overload. She jumped out of bed without realizing Harm was in bed. She went up front and was surprised to see Harm staring out the window. She walked up to him wrapped her arms around his waist. 

"Today's the big day."

"Yeah."

"Nervous?"

"A little."

"Me too."

"I guess we better get ready. We have to meet the prosecutor for 1000."

"Yeah. Why don't you go shower, and I'll make us some breakfast."

"Works for me."

Mac gave Harm a gentle kiss and went to shower while he made breakfast. Once breakfast was finished, they both got ready for their meeting. When Harm was finished getting dressed, he knocked on the bathroom door to see if Mac was ready. Harm found her sitting on the toilet gazing at her engagement ring.

"Is something wrong?"

"I just finally hit me that we're getting married?"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Yes and no."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't get me wrong, Harm. I want to marry you. I'm just scared."

"What are you afraid of?"

"Everything and nothing."

"You're not making any sense."

"All my life, I dreamed of the day I would get married and have a family. That dream was so long in coming true that I had resigned myself that it would never happen. Now it has, and I don't know how to deal with it."

Kneeling down in front of her, Harm took her hands in his.

"I know how you feel, Sarah. I never thought I would ever find happiness. Now that I have, I'm scared I'm going to mess this up."

"We make quite a pair, don't we?"

"You bet we do. Butch and Sundance, remember?"

"Yeah, but I don't want to go out in a blaze of glory anymore. I just want to spend the rest of my life with you and the baby."

"I promise to do everything in my power to make that happen. I love you."

"I love you, too. I guess we need to get going. We have a lot to do today."

"Yeah."

"Harm?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you be upset if I don't wear the engagement ring? You know how quickly rumors start, and I don't want anyone to know until we have a solution in place."

"I won't be upset. It makes sense. There's no telling who McIntyre has connections with. All we need is for him to find out and all hell will break loose. Why don't you put it on your dogtags? That way they will be right next to your heart?"

"I think I'll do that."

Mac and Harm gathered their things and made their way to the prosecutor's office. Lt. Commander Beetem was an attractive blonde hair, blue eyed woman who immediately swooned as soon as she saw Harm. Mac couldn't help but laugh at the apologetic look she got from Harm. She knew he couldn't help it, but she just had to laugh.

Beetem showed them to the conference room and began to fill them in on the progress of the case. The murder of Corporal Bell is still a little sketchy, but she was confident that she would get a conviction. Mac informed her that she would be available to help her with her case. She knew Beetem was just assigned to the case and hadn't had a chance to examine all the evidence. They had spent the next hour going over Corporal Bell's murder. Mac informed her of what she learned from the CIA and the confession from Elliot. After they finished talking, there was no doubt in Beetem's mind that she would get a conviction.

The next task was Mac's. Beetem informed them that it should be a pretty open and shut case with the kidnapping, attempted murder, and assault charges from Mac's ordeal. She had already reviewed the case and obtained statements from the doctor's, the MP's and AJ. She figured she could put Elliot away for a very long time once the jury found out Mac was pregnant. Beetem didn't fail to see the concerned looks that passed between the tow officers.

"Is something wrong?"

"Actually there is, Commander."

"I don't want the members to know I'm pregnant."

"What? Why?"

"I have my reasons, Commander, but suffice to say it would be in my best interest if no one found out about the baby."

"I'm not sure I understand ma'am. I mean you could have lost the baby. Surely you would want the members to know that yours wasn't the only life in jeopardy."

"I am well aware of what could have happened, Commander, but I am confident you can get a conviction without bringing up the baby."

"I'm not exactly sure I can keep it secret ma'am. The defense has all the same information I do. If I don't bring it up, he probably will."

"Well we will have to deal with that if the time comes. Till then, no baby. Understood."

"Yes, ma'am."

Beetem got up and left to retrieve a few more things he needed to go over with Harm and Mac. Harm reached over and grabbed Mac's hand.

"You sure that was a wise decision?"

"I don't know, Harm. I guess I just let my emotions get the best of me."

"That's suppose to be my line."

"I guess you are rubbing off on me."

"That's not all I can do."

"Harm…."

"Ok. I'll stop, but I'm a little concerned here."

"I know. Me too. Do you trust the Commander?"

"I talked to AJ, and he likes her. He's known her since she was a little girl. He saved her dad's life back in Vietnam. He said she would do a good job."

"Well if AJ trusts her, then she must be good."

"Do you think we should tell her about why I don't want to bring the baby into this?"

"Sarah, I honestly don't know. I'm torn here. I want to protect you and the baby, but at the same time, I want that bastard to hand."

"Well what's done is done."

"Yeah, we'll deal with whatever happens. How much longer to the appointment with the OB?"

"One hour and 16 minutes."

Harm reached over and pulled Mac close.

"We'll get through this, Sarah. No matter what. I will be there by your side."

"I know you will. I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

Well there it is. Hope you liked it. Now all you have to do is hit the lilac button and review. You know you want to. (evil grin)  



	14. You Again?

AN: Thanks for the reviews. I know everyone out there is dying to know who the secret vistor is so here we go.

* * *

They were so lost in each other that they didn't see Beetem enter the room. 

"Now I know why AJ asked me to take this case. You are the baby's father." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes."

"And you don't want anyone to know because you are in the same chain of command."

"Yes."

"You are not making this easy for me."

"I know."

"What am I going to do with you two?"

"I use to ask myself the same question."

"AJ!"

"I thought I would come see how things were going."

"As well as can be expected. You could have warned me you know."

"I didn't know I they wanted to tell you."

"Hey we are in the room."

"I know. Harm and Mac, how are you doing?"

"Fine, thank you."

"So what's the verdict, Nancy?"

"I will do my best to keep the baby out of this. I don't want to do too much. It would raise suspicion. Is that ok with, sir, ma'am?"

"We will go along with whatever you recommend."

"Good. Anymore skeletons I need to know about?"

"Not to my knowledge."

"Good. Now if you will excuse me, I have a case to prep."

Beetem left the three in the room. Silence loomed until AJ spoke.

"Well are congratulations in order? I don't see and ring, Commander."

"She said yes, AJ."

"I just didn't want to raise suspicion, so I have the ring around my neck."

"Well congratulations you two. I take it you're not telling Nancy."

"No. We don't want to give her a hear attack."

"Fine by me. When is your appointment Mac?"

"In 45 minutes."

"Well, I know a great café on the way. If you're hungry, we can go there before your appointment."

"Sounds good to me, Mac."

"Yeah, I'm starved."

Harm, Mac and AJ enjoyed a wonderful lunch, and Harm and Mac had enough time to make it to the doctor's. It was a quiet little office. The doctor probably didn't keep many patients which suited Harm and Mac just fine. Once the paperwork was complete, Mac and Harm were escorted to an exam room to wait for the doctor. They didn't have to wait long.

"Good afternoon, I'm Dr. Carrington."

"Hi. I'm Sarah Mackenzie and this is Harmon Rabb."

"Sarah, Harm. I see that you are pregnant. Do you know how far along you are?"

"Six weeks and 2 days."

"Careful, Doctor. She can probably give you to the second."

"Don't mind him. He's just jealous."

"Well, let's see what we are dealing with. If you just lay back, I'm going to examine you and then a tech will come in and we'll take a look at your baby."

The exam went pretty quick even though Harm looked a little uncomfortable watching the doctor insert things into Mac. He agreed that he was very lucky to be born a man. He didn't think he would be able to deal with all of this. He was brought back to reality as the doctor removed her gloves.

"Well everything feels good, Sarah. If you give me a minute, I'll get Jennifer and we'll do that ultrasound." With that, she left to retrieve the tech.

"How are you doing?"

"Good. I can't wait to see the baby."

"Me either."

"Looks like we don't have to wait too long."

"Harm, Sarah, I would like you to meet Jennifer. She will be helping me with the ultrasound. If you give us a minute, we'll be ready to start."

It didn't take them long to set up the equipment. Once they were done, Dr. Carrington walked over to Mac."

"We are going to do an internal ultrasound today, Sarah. These are a little more accurate, and will allow me to determine the baby's age better."

"Whatever you say, doctor."

"Harm, you can sit next to Sarah, so you can see. Here we go."

Within moment, a black and white picture appeared on the monitor. Neither could tell what they were looking at. Both waited for the doctor to explain what they were seeing.

"Ok. Here's the uterus. Good endometrial growth. Let's see what we can find. Oh there you are." Looking to Harm and Mac and pointing to the screen. "You see that little sac right there?"

Together, "yeah."

"Well that is the gestational sac. You see that little form that looks like a little peanut?"

Again together, "yeah."

"That is your baby."

"Really."

"Yes, really. The baby looks real good. I'm going to take some measurements."

"Doctor?"

"Yes, Harm?"

"What is that little blip?"

"Oh. That's the baby's heartbeat."

"Is it ok?"

"Oh yes, it's very strong. Now I'm going to take some pictures for you, and we'll be done."

Harm and Mac couldn't even hear the doctor talk to them. They were mesmerized by the tiny life on the monitor. Their baby. The life created from their love. Neither could stop the tears that flowed. Harm grabbed Mac's hand and squeezed it.

"There's our baby, Sarah."

"Oh, Harm. It's really happening."

"Yes it is. I love you."

"I love you."

"Well folks, I'm sure you would like to get comfortable, Sarah. I'm finished. Here are you pictures, and I would like to see you in a couple of weeks. Do you have any questions?"

"Well I don't know if we will be here."

"That's right. You both are military. Well schedule the appointment anyway. If you go back home, I can send the blood work and notes to your OB there."

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

Dr. Carrington turned to leave.

"Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you could tell me my due date. I never found that out."

"Sure. Your last period was October 31, so you would be due sometime around August 7. Any other questions?"

"What about work?"

"I see you have had some trouble in the last couple of weeks, but everything looks fine right now. I don't see why you can't work, just watch your stress level and take care of yourself."

"What about other activities?"

Mac could see the blush creeping up Harm's face. 'He's so cute when he's embarrassed.'

"I see no reason why you can't have sex, Harm. You won't hurt the baby. He or she is safe and sound. As for any other activities, you can continue them. Just don't overdue it."

"Thanks again."

"No problem. I'll have some prenatal vitamins waiting for you at the front desk. Congratulations you two and see you in two weeks."

With that, she left the room. Harm and Mac were beside themselves. Everything was so real now. They both gazed at the ultrasound picture.

"Kind of brings it home. Doesn't it?"

"Yeah."

"You ok."

"Better than ok. What do you say I get dressed and we get out of here to celebrate?"

"Sounds good to me."

Mac quickly got dressed and made their way to the appointment desk. She made her appointment and grabbed her prenatal vitamins. As they were walking out, they ran into someone they thought they would never see again.

"Harm! Mac!"

"Renee!"

* * *

I know. It's probably been done before, but I never could stand her. So tell me what you think she will do. Now all you have to do is hit the lilac button and review. You know you want to. (evil grin)  



	15. What Now?

Ah another week, another chapter. Thanks for the reviews. It's my hope that I have this story finished by the time school starts. I may post early next week since Friday is my B-day. Anyway. Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Both were quick to regain their control as Renee walked up. When she reached them, they could tell she had a fake smile plastered to her face. 

"Long time, no see. How are you guys?"

"We're fine. How are you?"

"Good. Cyrus and I are expecting again."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you. So what are you guys doing here? You moved to California?"

"UUHH….no. We're here for a case."

"You're investigating an obstetrician? I did think she was in the Navy."

"We're not. I needed to make an appointment. A friend told me about this place."

Mac knew what Renee was going to ask next, and she also knew this conversation needed to end now.

"I'm sorry, Renee. We would love to stay and chat, but we have an appointment in 23 minutes. Take care and congratulate Cyrus for me."

Mac quickly grabbed Harm's arm and ushered him out the door. Renee took a moment to watch them. 'Something is definitely not right about her.' Renee quickly replayed the conversation. She could tell something was off. They both seemed calm, but something wasn't right. 'Why would you visit an obstetrician….unless…Oh my goodness! She's pregnant. Well that's not anything to worry about….unless….It's Harm's baby. Of course! That has to be it. Why would she not want me to know she's pregnant unless the baby was Harm's. And she had a ring on her finger! Oh they must be engaged. Oh engaged and pregnant. I know that is definitely against regulations. Hummmm….I think it's time for a little payback. By the time I'm done with Harm, he will wish he proposed to me.'

Renee left the doctor's office with a smile on her lips and a plan forming in her mind. Renee never completely got over Harm. Part of her still blamed him for how her life turned out. She should have been married to him and expecting their third child. She only chose Cyrus because she knew he was stable and would give her what she wanted. There was a piece of her heart that she never allowed him to have, and that piece belonged to one Harmon Rabb, Jr.

She knew she didn't want to tell anyone, yet. She wanted to see what kind of trouble she can make for Harm before taking that step. Part of her still loved him, and she didn't want him to lose his job or worse go to prison. That's when it hit her. She knew exactly what she wanted to do. Harmon Rabb wouldn't know what hit him. With a smile, Renee got in her car and went home to plan.

Renee was so lost in thought that she didn't see the two JAG officers watching her leave the doctor's office.

"Well that was weird."

"You're telling me."

"Do you think she suspects anything?"

"I'm not sure, but we need to be careful."

"Yeah. We don't need to borrow trouble."

"We don't, but trouble always seems to find us."

"You can say that again."

"We don't…."

"Harm, I was only kidding."

"I know. I just wanted to make you smile."

"Well you succeeded. Now can we go?"

"Sure."

Harm and Mac left the doctor's completely oblivious of the other. They were too lost in thought. The thing was that they were both worried about the same thing. Renee's reappearance couldn't come at a worst time. They knew it wouldn't take much for her to put two and two together. What worried Mac the most is if she would figure out that Harm was the father. She never liked Renee. She never seemed right for Harm. In fact, she never knew what he saw in her. They were like night and day. She kind of suspected that Harm was with her for the same reason she was with Mic at the time. They both felt rejected by the other and sought solace in someone else. It didn't make what they did right, but it was understandable. She knew she could live with what happened back then, but she had a feeling the Renee wasn't exactly over Harm. If she knew Harm was the father, there's no telling what she would do.

Harm, too, was having similar thoughts. He remembered how jealous Renee was of Mac. Renee always suspected something was going on between him and Mac. He couldn't even mention her name without Renee rolling her eyes and asking him is she was his dream girl. It didn't help matters when he would occasionally say Mac's name while they were intimate. He blushed at the thought. He knew it was wrong to lead Renee on like that, but he wasn't in his right mind then. He wanted to be with Mac, but she was with Bugme. If he was honest with himself, he would admit that the only reason he was with Renee was to attempt to fill the hole in his heart the Mac left. He wasn't proud of that, but he knew that there was nothing he could do about it now. This was Mac and his time now, and he would be damned if he let Renee do anything to stop that.

Exhausted from the morning, Harm and Mac decided to relax before calling everyone to fill them in on the news. Harriet made them promise to call as soon as they found out about the baby. Then they had to call AJ. It was kind of funny. Their ex-CO came off as a man who didn't like to get touchy feely with his subordinates. Now he acted like a nervous grandfather. The best yet was Harm's parents. Frank knew Harm was going to propose, but his mom had no clue what was going on. Harm didn't like keeping it from her, but he wanted to have all his ducks in a row before facing her. As luck would have it, he ran out of time.

They were reclining on the sofa when the phone rang. Harm noticed Mac was starting to drift off so he quickly reached over to answer it so she wouldn't be disturbed.

"Hello."

"Harm."

"Hey mom."

"Frank told me you were coming to town. You weren't going to call me?"

"I was going to call you, mom, but we've been busy."

"We?"

"Mac's with me."

"Oh I see. Is this about the trial?"

"Yeah. Opening statements start Monday."

"Do you think you will have time to visit?"

"I would love to come visit you. How about this weekend? Mac and I have don't have to meet with the prosecution again till Friday. The meeting is in the morning, but after that, we're free."

"Sounds great dear. I'll see you Friday then."

"Ok, mom. Bye."

Harm hung up and curled his body around Mac. He was so relaxed that he almost didn't hear Mac.

"How's your mom?"

"I thought you were asleep."

"Nope."

"She's fine. Wants to see us though."

"So I heard. We're going up there Friday?"

"Yeah, after the meeting with Beetem."

"We are going to tell them everything. Aren't we?"

"I can't see a reason why we shouldn't. Besides, Frank knew I was going to propose to you."

"He did?"

"Of course. How else do you think I got mom out of the house for a while?"

"You're pretty slick there, Rabb."

"I know."

"How do you think she'll take it?"

"I think she'll be thrilled. She's wanted me to make a move on you for a long time."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You were all I ever talked about according to her. She use to tell me I need to get my head out of my a….uh….six and do something about it."

"I can just picture the conversation."

"Believe me. It wasn't pretty."

"Well I, for one, am glad you came to your senses, flyboy."

"I second that. Now why do you try to get some sleep?"

Yawning "Fine by me. I love you."

"I love you, Sarah. Goodnight."

Mac woke up an hour later covered in a blanket and no Harm. Her internal clock told her it was after 8 so she wondered where he was. She was just about to get up to look for him when he emerged from the bathroom.

"Hello sleeping beauty."

"Hey."

"Sleep well?"

"Like a baby."

"Good. You need to rest."

"I know. We've both been a little stressed out."

"Yeah. Are you hungry?"

"You're kidding, right?"

"Oh silly me. Of course you're hungry."

"Well I am eating for two now."

"Don't use our child as an excuse. You're always hun….have a healthy appetite."

"Good recovery."

"I thought so. So what would you like to eat?"

"I have a craving for pizza with anchovies and pineapple."

"Is this what I'm going to have to deal with for the next 7 months?"

"You better believe it."

"Fine. I'll order your pizza, but I think I'll have a nice salad."

"Chicken."

"Am not. I just don't want the food to make a reappearance after I ate it."

"Uh huh. Sure. Tell someone who would believe you."

"You know you're feisty after a nap."

"You have no idea how feisty I can be."

"Well then show me."

"Not now. I'm hungry."

"Tease."

"You know it. Now feed me, squid."

"Aye, aye, ma'am."

Harm ordered dinner and then sat next to Mac while she called AJ and Harriet to fill them in on the days events. She was just hanging up with AJ when the food arrived. Harm paid for the meal while Mac set the table. Mac told Harm that AJ may have found a way to help them, but he wouldn't say anything till he knew for sure. Once dinner was complete, Harm suggested Mac go ahead and take a bath while he cleaned up the mess. Mac reluctantly agreed (she would prefer Harm joining her). While Mac was bathing, the phone rang.

"Hello."

"You are a very difficult man to find, Commander."

"Renee?"

"Look, Harm. We need to talk."

"I don't think we have anything to say to each other, Renee."

"Oh, I think we do. Meet me Thursday at noon at the Fisherman's Warf."

"And if I don't show?"

"Let's just say that your fiancé's unknown bun in the oven will no longer be unknown."

"You wouldn't dare."

"You have no idea what I'm capable of, Harm. So I'll see you Thursday."

"Fine."

With a frustrated sigh, Harm hung up the phone and sat on the sofa. What was he going to do? Should he tell Mac? He decided no to tell her. Mac had enough to worry about, and she didn't need this. Once again, Harm was going to protect her, but the question was….who was going to protect him?

* * *

Well what do you think? I have a goal I set for myself, but I need your help. I would like to have 200 reviews by the end of this story. I think I will have 2-3 more chapters with an epilogue. So it's up to you guys. Now lets get the ball rolling. All you have to do is hit the lilac button and review. You know you want to. (evil grin)  



	16. Where Have You Been?

AN: Ok everyone put down the pitchforks. Now if you have read my stories, I always have a happy ending. Just because Renee' is back doesn't mean I won't keep our duo together. Se may stir the pot a little though. In honor of my birthday and the wonderful reviews, this chapter is a little longer. I hope you enjoy. I'll be at Pat O'Brien's sipping hurricanes. Enjoy.

* * *

Mac came out the bathroom and saw the look on Harm's face. She had seen that look before. She just wondered what happen to put such anger in his eyes. 

"Harm?"

"Yeah?"

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing. I just have a headache."

"No. It's something else."

"Mac. I'm ok. I just have a lot on my mind."

"Talk to me, Harm. Don't shut me out."

"I'm not, Mac. I'm just thinking about a lot of things."

Mac knew he was lying to her, and the hurt. She thought they were past the lies. She was going to push him, but she didn't get a chance.

"I'm going to take a shower. If you want, I'll meet you in the bed, and we can watch a movie."

"Fine."

Harm quickly retreated to the bathroom. He knew Mac didn't buy his excuse, but he didn't want to tell her what was going on. Harm turned on the water and allowed the stream to massage the stress from his body. He allowed his mind to replay his conversation with Renee. 'What was she up to and why now?' Renee coming back into the picture was definitely not good news. She knew about the baby and that Mac was engaged. He didn't have a doubt in his mind that she knew who Mac was marrying. If the truth came out too soon, both would be brought up on fraternization charges and possible thrown out of the military. That thought rushed over him like the cold water that was now cascading down his body. He didn't realize he was in the shower that long. He shut off the water and got dressed. When he walked out the bathroom, he noticed Mac was already asleep. He felt ashamed for feeling happy that she was asleep. He knew he was stalling for time, but he need to for both their sakes. Harm turned off the lights and crawled into bed, spooning up to Mac. Once comfortable, he quickly succumbed to sleep.

Tuesday and Wednesday passed without much trouble, but there was definitely something going on. There were times the tension was so thick between them, you could cut it with a chainsaw. Thursday quickly approached and Harm had to figure out a way to get out of the room without Mac getting suspicious. Luckily he didn't have to lie since AJ gave him a way out. AJ called that morning, and told Mac that Francesca was in town and wanted to take her baby shopping. Mac eagerly agreed and wanted Harm to come. Harm told her to go ahead without him, and he would meet up with them later. Mac was suspicious, but decided to let it pass. She had already come to the decision that she was going to get to the bottom of this once and for all. With a quick kiss goodbye and an "I love you", Mac left to meet Francesca.

Harm quickly got dressed and made his way to Fisherman's Warf. It didn't take him long to find Renee seated at a table overlooking the ocean.

"Renee."

"Why, Harm. So nice of you to join me."

"Cut the crap, Renee. You know I don't want to be here, so tell me what you want."

"Why, Harm. That's no way to talk to a lady. A lady, in fact, that you use to date."

"The words use to date are correct. You and I are over, Renee. I have moved on."

"Oh I know you have moved on, Harm. It wasn't that hard to figure out why Mac was at the obstetrician Monday. Tell me, Harm, were you screwing her the say time you were screwing me?"

"I'm not about to sit here and take this from you, Renee. Mac's and my relationship is none of you concern, so why are you bothering us?"

"Oh so you admit that the baby is yours. I didn't think you would own up to it. You know with it being against regulations and all."

"So that's what you're upset about? That Mac and I are having a baby, and it's against regulations? What do you have to do with the military?"

"It's not the military I care about. It's you."

"Me! Renee, you're married and expecting another child!"

"You know you can be so dense at times, Harm. I mad because that baby should be mine!"

"Yours! What the hell are you talking about?"

"Do you want to know why I married Cyrus?"

"Not really."

"Well, I'm going to tell you anyway. I was settling. I wanted to marry you, but you were still following Mac around like a dog in heat. I wanted a family, Harm, a family with you, but I knew that was never going to happen. So when I went to my father's funeral and Cyrus was there, I jumped at the opportunity. He wanted me, and I wanted a family."

"What are you saying, Renee?"

"I'm still in love with you, Harm. I want us to be together. I'll leave Cyrus and we can raise this baby as if he/she were yours."

"You're crazy. I'm not going to run away with you."

"I would think really hard about that, Harm. You wouldn't want the defense council to get wind of the baby now would you?"

"You wouldn't dare."

"Yes I would. What do you think he would do, Harm. Sure, it may not affect the outcome of the case, except maybe make the jurors suspicious of why the key witnesses were hiding such an important piece of information. But I'm sure the defense council would have to inform you CO as to your….uh….extracurricular activities with Mac. I know AJ in no longer JAG, so you have no one to cover you butt."

"You're bluffing."

"Am I, but it's a very powerful bluff. Don't you think?"

"What do you want?"

"I already told you. Leave Mac and run away with me."

"NO! I will never leave Mac for you. I'm warning you, Renee. Leave Mac and me alone. If I so much as hear that you called anyone….I'll…."

"You'll what, Harm? You're too much of a gentleman to hurt me."

"I maybe, but Mac isn't."

"But that would involve you actually telling Mac about our little meeting. I know you, Harm. She has no idea about our rendezvous. Does she?"

"Tell anyone, and you will find out how serious I am."

"Are you threatening me, Harm?"

"I'm making you a promise, Renee. Leave Mac and me alone."

With that, Harm got up and left. He was so upset that he didn't see Mac watching him leave or see Renee picking up the phone. Renee made a quick call to the JAG headquarters in San Diego and arranged to meet with the defense council next week.

Mac for lack of a better word was in shock. What was Harm doing meeting Renee, and why didn't he tell her. Thousands of excused ran through her mind, and she didn't like any one of them. She was so lost in thought that she jumped when Francesca place a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry I scared you, Mac. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, thank you. I'm just a little tired. Do you think we can call it a day? I just want to go back to the hotel and take a little nap."

"I understand complete. I had a friend that was pregnant, and all she complained about was how tired she was."

"Thanks. Maybe we can get together another day."

"I would like that."

Francesca dropped Mac off at the hotel with a promise to get together next week. Mac quickly made her way to the room. She opened the door and immediately began scouting the room for Harm. When she realized he wasn't back yet, she plopped on the sofa and allowed her mind to wonder. 'Why wouldn't he tell me about meeting with Renee?' That thought kept running through her mind. To her, there was no reason for him to not tell her about meeting Renee. That must have been what was on his mind this week, but why didn't he say anything? It just didn't make any sense. She needed to sort this out, but for that to happen, Harm needed to be there.

A hour passed with no sign of Harm. Mac was beginning to worry and her anger was beginning to boil. She tried calling his cell, but it just came up 'out of area'. She was about to go look for him when the door opened. She didn't give Harm a chance to speak and she whirled around and got in his face.

"Where the hell have you been!"

"Whoa. Power down, marine. I just went out for a while."

"Really. Meet anyone special?"

'What kind of question was that? Oh God. She knows.' "I….uh…."

"Why, Harm? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to upset you."

"Upset me! Do I look upset?"

"Well, actually…."

"Don't go there, Rabb."

"Well what do you want me to say, Mac?"

"I want you to honest with me."

"Fine. I had lunch with Renee, but you already knew that. Didn't you?"

"Yes, but what I don't understand is why wouldn't you tell me about it."

"Look Mac. This is my problem, and I will take care of it."

"Still trying to play hero, Harm?"

"I'm not getting into that discussion with you."

"You just don't get it do you?"

"What?"

"Your problems are my problems. Harm, when I agreed to marry you, I thought you knew that there was no more you and me. There was an us. When one of us is in trouble, the other is there. I want to be there for you, Harm. Let me in."

"I want to, Mac, but you have so much to worry about. I don't want to add to it."

"And you think by not telling me about meeting Renee, I would feel better?"

"Well I can now see that wasn't the wisest decision."

"That's an understatement."

"I'm sorry, Mac."

"I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

"Well I think you had a good reason."

"I'll forgive you if you forgive me."

"Works for me."

"Good. Now what did the video princess want?"

Harm spent the next few minutes filling Mac in on his meeting with Renee. He could see the anger boiling in her eyes. He decided he wouldn't want to be Renee right now. When he was finished, he gave Mac a few minutes to compose herself. When she finally spoke, it was with a deceptive calm.

"So let me get this straight. Renee calls you up and orders you to meet her. When you do, she threatens to tell McIntyre about us if you don't dump me and run away with her."

"That about sums it up."

"That bottled bleach bimbo bitch!"

"MAC!"

"Well she is."

"Remind me never to get on your bad side. So what do you want to do about it?"

"I suggest we call AJ and apprise him of the situation."

"Ok. You call. I need to use the bathroom."

Mac called AJ, and he decided to meet to discussion options. They agreed to meet at 1900 at his place. This came at some what of a shock to Mac.

"Your place?"

"Oh I didn't tell you. I actually bought a nice little house on the ocean. I closed yesterday, and have most of the stuff moved in."

"You could have called us. We would've helped."

"I know, but you two have other things to worry about. Do you know how to get here?"

"Not really, but I'm sure Harm does."

"Ok. I'll see you at 1900."

* * *

Well there it is. I hope you liked it. Now all you have to do is hit the lilac button and review. You know you want to. (evil grin)  



	17. He Has A Plan?

AN: I am sooo sorry I have not updated sooner. For those that don't know, here is the reason. I live in southeast Louisiana, and we all know what happened August 29. I have been home for about a month, and some things are starting to get back to normal. I hope to finish this baby so I can start on the next, but updates will be slow. I, again, apologize, and I hope to update soon. Now on with the show.

* * *

Mac informed Harm of AJ's plan Mac decided to show Harm the cute little outfits her and Francesca bought. Harm could help but smile as he watched Mac show off the little sailor outfit. 'She is going to make an excellent mother.' They were having such a good time that they lost track of time. Mac internal alarm clock alerted her that if they didn't leave, they were going to be late. Arm in arm, Harm and Mac made their way to AJ's house.

AJ's house seemed to suit him perfectly. It was a single story, brink house that almost had a rustic appearance to it. What AJ said about the view was so true. Miles of ocean, as far as the eyes can see, painted its way towards the horizon. Harm and Mac made their way to the door and AJ opened it. Pleasantries were exchanged as they sat down and got to business. Harm told AJ all about his lunch with Renee. Harm was prepared for anything AJ had to say.

"Well, I can't say I'm surprised, Harm."

Ok. Everything but that.

"What do you mean?"

"Harm, Renee is a very possessive person. You didn't see her when she would come to the office looking for you. She had a look in her eyes, especially when she knew you were with him, Mac."

"Me?"

"Yeah. You two may have been blind to the attraction you both share, but the rest of us weren't"

"We weren't blind, AJ. We were in denial."

"Well believe what you want. All I can say is be careful. She probably means business."

"I know she does, but what happens if the truth comes out about me and Mac?"

"I wouldn't worry too much about the situation, Harm. Even is the defense gets wind of it, it's not going to damage the case. There was no reason to mention Mac's pregnancy since she didn't even know she was pregnant till after her rescue."

"It's not the case I'm worried about. It's if McIntyre finds out. There's no telling what he's going to do. I don't want Mac going to Leavenworth."

"And I don't want you going there either, Harm."

"I know, but it's like I have no control over the situation."

"I hate to break it to you, Harm, but you don't have any control over the matter. What's done and done, and there is nothing you can do about that."

"Deep down I know that, but it doesn't make me feel any better."

"Well all I can tell you two is try not to worry. I almost have everything in place, so if McIntyre does do anything, you both won't have any repercussions."

"And you're not going to tell us?"

"No. Consider it a wedding present."

"Fine."

The rest of the evening passed with casual conversation, mostly about AJ's home. Harm and Mac left at 2100 so they could get some rest and pack for the weekend. Once they were home, they quickly packed, showered, and fell into an exhausted sleep.

Harm woke up at 0200 to an empty bed. Harm got up and made his way to the front where he found Mac staring out the window. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"What's wrong?"

"I couldn't sleep. I had a nightmare."

"You want to talk about it?"

"Yeah. Renee called McIntyre and told him about us. We were both court marshaled and received the maximum penalty: dismissal from the military, forfeiture of all pay and allowances, and 2 years confinement. And that wasn't even the worst part. I had to give birth to our baby in prison, and they wouldn't let me keep her. I didn't even get to see her! She never knew I loved her."

"Oh, baby. I wish I could take this all away. This is supposed to be a happy time for us."

"I wish you could take is all away, too, but you can't. I want to be happy, but I can't help but think….what if….you know…."

She couldn't even bring herself to say it, but Harm knew what she was thinking.

"Don't even think that, Sarah. All this happened for a reason, and I, for one, am not sorry that it happened. I'm sorry for the grief it is causing us, but I wouldn't take any of it back. I love you, Sarah, and I love our baby. I never thought this would ever happen to me. You have made me the happiest man alive."

"I love you, too, Harm, and I'm not saying I don't want the baby or any of this. I just want it all to go away."

"It will. Everything works out in the end, and don't forget what AJ told us. He has a surprise up his sleeve."

"I hope it's a good one."

"I think it is. Come one Ninjagirl, you need your rest. We have a long day tomorrow."

* * *

Well there it is. Sorry it's so short. I hope to be able to write more soon. Now all you have to do is hit the lilac button and review. You know you want to. (evil grin) 


	18. What Will They Think?

AN: Thought I feel off the face of the Earth didn't you? Well, not quite. Life is slowly returning to normal. So normal, I was able to write more. WOOHOO! Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Before they knew it, the sun was dawning, casting a warm light in the room. Mac was first to get up, and she decided to go grab a shower. They didn't meet with Beetem till 1000, then it was off to see Harm's parents. Mac couldn't help but feel nervous about meeting them. She really hadn't had a chance to meet them. She would see them briefly, but were never formally introduced. She wondered if they were going to like her or not.

"I know that look."

Startled. "Harm, you scared the daylights out of me. What are you talking about? What look?"

"It's the look you get when you are really worried about something, so spill it, marine."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Mac, your lip is doing that thing again."

"You know I hate it that you know me so well."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, so what's up?"

"I'm worried about meeting your parents."

"Why? They're going to love you. You are giving my mother the grandchild she has been aggravating me about for years."

"But what if they don't like me? I don't have to best track record here."

"Sarah, they are going to love you. You are all I talk about when I talk to them. They will be happy to finally put a face with all the information I told them."

Teary eyed, "You think so?"

Kissing her on the tip of her nose, "I know so."

"Damn hormones. I hate being this emotional."

"I love it. I think pregnancy suits you."

"You would. We better get a move on if we want to be to Beetem's office on time."

"Ok. We'll pick something up on the way out."

Harm and Mac quickly got ready and arrived at Beetem's office with 5 minutes to spare. The meeting didn't take long. Beetem had some general questions to ask and needed some more information regarding Mac's little stay with Elliot. Once that was handled she thought she would try one last time to convince them to let the members know she's pregnant. That, of course, was not very well received.

"I know it could help with the case, but I still don't want the members to know. It wouldn't take very much for my CO and everyone else to figure out that Harm's the father."

"We you two that obvious."

"Evidently we were. We've been told that we must have been blind, because everyone saw it for years."

"Do you think any other them would inform you CO?"

"No, actually some of them know, but it would take just one person Harm or I pissed off to send it all to hell in a hand basket."

"Ok. Well that's all I have for you today. If I need anything, where can I contact you?"

"We'll be staying at my parents this weekend. I'll give you the number."

"Ok. Have a good weekend."

"You too."

Soon, Harm and Mac were on their way to his parent's house. Mac glanced at Harm and noticed the look of concern etched on his face.

"Ok, flyboy, spill it."

"What?"

"You look worried. What's wrong?"

"I have a bad feeling."

"About?"

"This case. I just have this feeling that something is going to go wrong."

"Well there's nothing we can do now. We'll just have to be careful and hope for the best."

"I love you, Ninja girl."

"I love you, too, Stick boy."

The rest of the ride was in comfortable silence. Soon, Harm noticed Mac nod off. She always looked so beautiful when she slept. It wasn't long after she fell asleep that they arrived at the house. He looked over at the sleeping form next to him. Oh how much he wanted to kiss her awake, but he knew that would be a bad idea. Once he started, he knew he wouldn't be able to stop. It had been a while since they made love, and he longed to feel her touch. The last time they were together was when he proposed to her. Deciding it would be best to just shake her awake; Harm leaned over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Honey. We're here."

"MMM. Already?"

"Yeah, sleepyhead."

"I'm sorry. I'm just so tired."

"Well that's to be expected. Remember what they told us. You're bound to be tired till your body adjusts."

"I just wonder how long that will take."

"I don't know. Well we better get moving. I see my mother peeking through the blinds."

"Yeah we better."

Mac got out the car as Harm went to retrieve their bag from the trunk. Trish came out of the door as she hollered for Frank. They were nearing the porch when Frank joined them. Harm walked up and embraced his mother as Mac hung back. She was still nervous about meeting his parents. Harm saw the anxiety and motioned for her to join him.

"Mom, Frank I would like you to meet Sarah Mackenzie."

"Mr. Burnett, Mrs. Burnett."

"Oh we'll have none of that Mr. Mrs. here. It's Trish or mom and Frank."

"Ma…Trish. Frank."

Trish dropped the formalities and gave Mac a hug. Doing this allowed Frank to see her left hand and noticed the ring wasn't there. He looked at Harm, silently asking a question. All Harm could do was wink.

Mac greeting Frank and the four of them went into the house. Harm went to stow the bag while Trish walked Mac to the kitchen to offer her some coffee.

"No coffee for me, thank you. I would like some tea if you have any."

"Of course I do, dear. I'm not much of a coffee drinker myself."

Seeing Mac and Trish hit it off, Frank took the opportunity to catch Harm in the bedroom.

"I don't see a ring on that finger, son."

"Oh, I asked her alright."

"And….?"

"She said yes."

"Congratulations, Harm, but where's the ring?"

"Oh. Mac's wearing it on the chain around her neck. We had a meeting with the prosecution today, and we don't want the military knowing we're engaged."

"Whole chain of command thing, right?"

"Right."

"You are going to tell your mother?"

"Yes."

"Good, because it's been hell keeping this from her for a week."

"Well have no fear, she will know by the end of the night."

"Glad to hear it. Well we better get back down there."

"Lead the way."

Harm and Frank made their way back to the kitchen. The distinct sounds of laughter could be heard as they walked in. The site before Harm took his breath away. Mac and Trish were at the table drinking tea laughing. Now what they were laughing about was not so funny.

"So Harm decides he's a big boy and can help with the chores. He goes into the garage and grabs the garbage can, determined to earn his keep. Next thing I know I hear him screaming and run out to find him covered in trash and smelling up to high heaven. He then looked at me with crocodile tears and said the can was too big for him the pull the bag out and it ripped open when he tried to shimmy it loose. I swear I about passed out from laughing so much."

"Oh my, Trish. I wish you had pictures. I would have loved to see that."

"Hey, hey, hey now. There will be no showing of embarrassing pictures and, mom, could you please stop embarrassing me?"

"Oh, Harm, you are such a spoil sport."

"Don't worry, Mac. You and I will get away from him somehow, and I'll bring out the photo albums."

"OOO, I love pictures."

"I do, too. I have the cutest picture of Harm when he was taking a bath…."

"MOM!"

"Ok, ok, I'll change the subject." Trish said winking at Mac and indicating later.

"So how's the case coming?"

"We go to trial Monday. The prosecution seems to think we have an open and shut case."

"What do you think?"

"I don't think there's going to be any problems."

"What aren't you telling me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Harmon Rabb, Jr. I know you are keeping something from me. Now spill it!"

Harm and Mac shared a silent conversation agreeing that now was as good of time as any.

"Well, mom, it's . . . .um . . . . like this."

"Oh for goodness sake, Harm. You're a lawyer. Why don't you just tell me you and Mac are together."

"You know?"

"I would have to be blind not to see it."

"In that case, yes we are together."

"Finally."

"Hey."

"Well I waited 9 years for you to get you head out of you six. Now all I need you to do is marry her and give me grandchildren already."

"Would August be early enough for you?"

"What happens in August?"

"You would get one of your requests."

"You're getting married?"

"No….I mean, yes we're getting married, but we haven't set a date yet."

"Then what. . . ."

Harm and Mac could tell exactly when it dawned on her. And for once, Trish was speechless. As well as Frank. He didn't know about this little bit of new.

"You mean….you're saying….that….you and Mac….are"

"Going to have a baby."

"Oh my goodness! That's terrific! I'm so happy for the both of you. But what about regulations?"

"AJ has a plan. He won't tell us until if and when it's needed."

"Frank can you believe it? I'm going to be a grandmother."

"Yeah. Congratulations Harm and Mac. For once you made history. You actually made her speechless."

"I know. Scary isn't it?"

"Hey you two. Don't start. Now come over here and give me a hug you two."

Harm and Mac walked over and embraced Trish. Tears were flowing everywhere. They held silently onto each other for a few minutes until Trish pulled back with a question in her eyes.

"You are getting married, right."

"Yes, ma'am. As soon as everything is settled."

"How far along are you?"

"Seven weeks today."

"How did all this happen?"

"Well why don't we get some dinner and I'll explain."

"Sounds like a plan. Mac do you need anything?"

"No, thank you. I might go take a nap. I'm a little tired."

"Harm will take you to your room. Have a good nap."

* * *

Well there it is. Hope you liked it. Now all you have to do is hit the lilac button and review. You know you want to. (evil grin)  



	19. Places I've Never Been?

Well it's me again. Thought I fell off the face of the Earth didn't you. Almost did. I'm back now. I was able to write a little more. My computer is having serious issues, so updates will be sporadic. Hopefully not months like this time. Anyway, thanks to all of you who have stuck by me for this.

By the way, there is a sex scene in this, so this chapter is M. I have the unedited version saved on my friends computer. So if you want it, let me know. Enjoy.

* * *

Harm walked Mac upstairs. Once they were in the room, Harm enveloped her in his arms. 

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine, Harm. I just had a lot happen today. It just wears me out sometimes."

"Ok. Call if you need anything."

"I could use a kiss right now."

"Now that's something I can do."

Harm gently glided his lips over hers. The kiss was meant to be brief and soft, but it quickly became a life of its own. The passion that had been suppressed for a week was demanding to be released. It took both their control to finally pull apart. They gazed into each other's eyes know the emotions would be identical.

"I want you do much, Sarah, I hurt."

"I know. I feel the same way."

"If I didn't have to go downstairs, I would take you right now."

"And I wouldn't stop you, but you better go. Trish will wonder what's keeping you."

"I'm sure she could figure it out. I mean you are pregnant so she knows we've been sleeping together."

"I know, but you told her you would help with dinner, and besides, you need to feed me."

"Fine, but this isn't over, marine."

"It better not be. I plan to storm the beaches tonight."

"You know I never made love on the beach. We could give storming the beached a new meaning tonight."

"I would love to. Now go before I lose my resolve."

"Oh….and how much resolve do you have."

Harm pulled her against him completely, allowing her to feel his obvious need for her. He trialed his lips down her neck, stopping at her sensitive spot. The spot that if he hit just right would cause her to…."

"Haaarrrmmm."

To do that. Man, he loved it when she moaned his name. Hearing call to him like that sent a message to his most primal need. The need to be one with this woman. To feel himself moving inside of her. To feel he convulse around him as she found her release. He knew he should stop, but he couldn't. He had to have a small taste of her. Something to tie him over till he could have all of her tonight. Just as he was pulling away, Mac rolled her hips towards him. Grounding them against his arousal. He could suppress the growl that emanated from his throat. If she kept that up, he was certain he would not be able to stop. Finally clamping down on his need, Harm pulled away gasping for air. He took a moment to take her in. Her swollen lips, her passion filled eyes, her chest heaving. It was almost enough to make him forget dinner, but he knew he had to take care of her. Leaning his forehead against hers, he sighed.

"You are sure hell on my control, Sarah."

"And you are hell on my resolve."

"Had you going didn't I?"

"You couldn't tell?"

"Oh I could tell, but I like hearing you say it."

"You first."

"Always have to have the last word don't you?"

"Yep."

"Sarah, you make me feel things that I never felt before. I can never get enough of you, and knowing you are having our baby makes me want you more."

"And I can never get enough of you, Harm. I love you so much."

"I love you, too. Now let me get out of here so you can rest."

"Who can rest after that?"

"Well, I could stay and tire you out."

"No you better go. Come get me when dinner was ready."

"Ok. I love you."

"Love you, too."

When Harm finally left their room, Mac plopped on the bed. How was she going to sleep now. Man what that man can do with his mouth. She had no idea how she was going to relax now. She was wound up tighter than a spring. She had to find a way to relax. Just as she was about to give up, sleep stepped in and took her away.

Harm made his way downstairs trying to gain some semblance of control. He knew what he had to do, but that didn't stop him from running back upstairs and finish what he started with Mac. Once he was downstairs, he avoided the knowing looks of Frank and Trish. It didn't take a genius to figure out why it took him a good 20 minutes to help Mac to bed. The made a point to go to bed early to allow them some private time.

Mac slept for a good hour and a half before Harm came to wake her up. He walked over to the bed and sat next to her. She looked so beautiful when she slept. She wasn't really showing yet, but he knew she would be soon. His heart swelled with pride with the thought that Mac was carrying his baby. He wondered what the baby would look like. Would he/she have her looks and his brains or his looks and her brains. It really didn't matter to him as long as the baby was healthy, but he couldn't help but wonder. He reached over and began running his fingers through her hair. Her hair was so soft. He loved that she had grown it out. He could see Mac starting to stir, so he bent down and gave her a soft kiss on her lips. When he pulled back, he was greeted with a pair of deep brown eyes.

"I could get use to this."

"Use to what?"

"You waking me up like this."

"Baby, I plan to do this for the rest of your life."

"That may be a long time from now. You think you're up to the challenge."

"I don't think of it as a challenge. I think of it as a blessing."

Suddenly tears sprang to her eyes and Harm immediately thought he did something wrong. He was about to inquire when Mac began to laugh. She looked into his eyes and saw the question there.

"Damn pregnancy hormones."

"For a minute, I thought I said the wrong thing again."

"No. What you said was so sweet. I love you."

"I love you, too. Are you hungry?"

Just then her stomach made its presence known.

"I guess that answers my question."

"Yes, it does. Now feed me, sailor."

"Aye, aye, ma'am."

Harm and Mac made their way downstairs to the kitchen where dinner was already on the table. Frank and Trish looked up as they entered the room.

"Had a good nap?"

"Oh, yes, thank you."

"Well dinner is ready. Why don't we sit down and eat?"

Everyone made their plates and began eating. Conversation was light, mostly about the baby, wedding, and everything Harm had filled them in on while helping with dinner. Once dinner was over, dessert was offered, which, of course, Mac couldn't refuse. Table clean and dishes done, Trish and Frank decided now was as good of time as any to call it a day.

"Harm, Frank and I are going to go upstairs. It's been a long day, and I'm a little tired. You and Mac have a good night."

Goodnights were exchanged and Trish and Frank went upstairs, leaving Harm and Mac to their own devises.

"Could they be anymore obvious?"

"You mean sneaking away to give us some privacy?"

"Yeah. I think it's sweet."

"So, Ms. Mackenzie, soon to be Rabb, you care to join me for a moonlit walk on a very private beach?"

"When you put it that way, how could a girl refuse?"

Harm grabbed a couple of blankets and their jackets. Soon they were strolling hand in hand along the beach, each taking in the marvelous view before them.

"It's so peaceful out here."

"Yeah, I spent a lot of nights our here pondering my life."

"Are you happy how things turned out?"

"Definitely. For once, I have everything I ever wanted. I just hope I don't develop foot in mouth disease."

Chuckling, "Harm, you are bound to say the wrong thing just like I will from time to time, but we will figure it all out and get past it."

It was then that she noticed where they are. They were at the spot. The same spot where he proposed to her almost a week ago.

"You planned this?"

"Actually, I didn't, but the idea came to me while we were walking. We were heading this way, and what better place to show my fiancée' how much I love her than to make love to her on the very spot she agreed to become my wife."

"I can see you reasoning. Shall we?"

"Yes."

Mac could see the fire in his eyes, barely contained and begging to be released. She helped Harm lay out the blankets and the reached for each other simultaneously. His mouth plundered the recesses of hers, causing her to moan. Her hands snaked up his chest clasping behind his neck, pulling him closer to her. There was no space between them. It was hard to tell where one ended and the other began. Harm slowly pulled her down with him and soon she was on her back with him hovering above her. He looked into her eyes. He could always tell how she felt just by gazing at them. In her eyes, he could see the love and passion he always knew she had, and it was all for him.

He was so lost in her that he didn't even notice that his shirt was unbuttoned and Mac was trying to get it off of him.

"A little help here."

"Oh, sorry."

"Where were you?"

"Lost in your eyes."

"Well, I can think of a better place to get lost in."

"Where would that be?"

"Me."

"Definitely."

Soon clothes were discarded and their hands were free to roam. The caresses fanned the fire that could very quickly burn out of control. No words were needed. The bodies spoke the only language they wanted. Harm's lips burned their way down her neck to the spot he was enjoying earlier. Mac could suppress the moan that escaped her lips. 'What that man could do with his mouth,' was the only thought that sailed through her mind. Harm could make her burn hotter than the sun. As he suckled her neck, the inferno raging in her body took over. All coherent thought was out the window.

Mac wrapped her leg around Harm's hips and grinded against him. Harm growled into her neck. 'This could definitely get away from me, I need to try something else.' As much as Harm wanted to just bury himself in her, he also wanted to draw her pleasure out. He knew that wouldn't happen if he took her now. He laughed inside at the thought. He was never the type of man who as soon as he entered a woman, the show was over in 2 minutes. He was always able to control his response and allow the woman to come first, but not with Mac. With her, to be with her intimately, required having a sense of control. That was something he didn't have when he was with her. All he wanted to do was lose control. He wanted to pound into her until she begged for release.

With a plan in place, Harm moved away from Mac's neck and journeyed down her chest to the valley between her breasts. He always loved nursing from her breasts. The thought that in just over seven months his child would be nursing from these same breasts made him want her more. He had read that pregnant women sometimes have a higher sex drive, but he never heard of a man having an increased one. Knowing Mac was pregnant with his child made him want her more. He wanted to show her how much he loved her and the baby.

Mac's whimpering brought him back to his task at hand. He continued to feast on her breasts then made his way down her stomach. He stopped at the tiny bump starting to form. 'That's where our baby is.' He could stop himself as he placed a small kiss there and whispered I love you. He looked up at Mac and saw the tears in her eyes. It was times like this that she truly felt loved. He softly smiled at her and went back to what he was doing. His mission was to pleasure her. He knew this wouldn't take long, but he wanted it to last. He would bring her close to completion and then stop. He continued this assault until he heard Mac begging.

"Harm….please….I….need….you."

That was all he needed. Harm sent Mac soaring into the skies. His name a faint murmur off her lips, she sailed into the heavens to a place only Harm could take her. When she descended, she looked at Harm and could see the fire blazing in his eyes. She knew he loved doing this to her. He admitted to her one night that it made him want her more when he was able to pleasure her like that. She had never met a man who took so much pleasure in pleasuring another woman. She could fall in love with him all over again. She did every time he touched her, and she wanted more. Now.

Mac extended her arm and reached for him. He knew what she wanted, and he couldn't deny her any longer. Her eyes, her lips, hell, her entire body was beckoning him to come to her, and his body was willing. He slowly made his way up her body, trailing kisses as he went. He stopped as soon as he got to her head, and their eyes locked. The talking wasn't needed since their eyes said everything. His lips descended onto hers as they slowly became one. It was just like coming home. There was no other place he would rather be. He always felt this way every time they made love. Soon, they were soaring in the heavens, on a cloud of their love.

Gradually, they came down from the heavens. Harm made an attempt to move off of her, but she held onto him fast.

"Not yet. Stay inside me for a little while longer."

"But I'm too heavy, Sarah. I don't want to hurt you or the baby."

"You won't hurt us, Harm. Please stay. I'll make it worth you wild."

"Really? How?"

Mac reached up and whispered in his ear, "I'll take you places you've never been."

"Baby, you already do that, but I wouldn't decline a new location."

"Good."

Harm wrapped his arms around her as she began to nibble and kiss his neck and ear. She knew all the right buttons to push. Her hands snaked down his back as her fingers glided over the sweat covered skin. She would whisper in his ear the things she loved him doing to her and the things she loved doing to him. Soon he was ready for her again. He usually was down for at least 5-10 minutes, but it had been what….2 minutes?

"2 minutes and 28 seconds to be exact."

"Did I say that out loud?"

"No. I can see it in your eyes."

"Is this a bad thing?"

"Oh goodness no. It's just that….well…."

"Not quick to get back in the game are you?"

"Honestly, not for a while. I've never been able to get back in this quickly."

"You truly are only this way with me."

"Only for you, Sarah. Only for you."

With that the conversation was over as they gave in to their passion. It would be over an hour later when they would decide to go back to the house. Both were spent and completely satisfied. They took quick showers and collapsed on the bed, surrendering to sleep.

* * *

Well what did you think? Was it worth the wait? I hope so. Now all you have to do is hit the lilac button and review. You know you want to. (evil grin)  



	20. What Is She Doing Here?

AN: Well at least it didn't take me months to update. Thanks to all who have stuck by me. It's almost done! Yeah! On with the show.

* * *

The rest of the weekend flew by without incident. Wedding plans were discussed and baby items were purchased. Before they knew it, Monday was dawning, and they were home. It didn't take them long to get dressed, but neither could shake off the nervousness they felt. They knew they wouldn't be called to the stand till Wednesday, but they still felt they need to be there. 

When they arrived at the courthouse, they weren't surprised to see AJ. They figured he would come, but something was different about his expression. He almost seemed….happy. They were still getting used to seeing their former CO without the uniform. He always had a gruff appearance about him, and they didn't think he knew how the smile. They cautiously walked up to him.

"Good morning, AJ."

"Morning Harm and Mac. How are you both doing?"

"Fine, sir. Thank you."

"Everything go well this weekend?"

"Yes, sir. Everything is as it should be and appropriate parties have been informed."

"Excellent. I bet you were wondering why I'm here."

"Thought had crossed our minds."

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that the issues we have been discussing recently have been taken care of."

"Are you sure?"

"As sure as I can be. I may not be able to stop the information from getting out, but I believe I have the solution."

"You're still not going to tell us are you?"

"Not at this time. I will fill you in if it becomes necessary."

"Thank you, sir."

"No problem. Now what are you two doing here? You're not supposed to be called till Wednesday."

"We know it's just that….um…."

"You didn't want to be left out."

"Something like that, sir."

"You both never liked to sit on the sidelines in the big game."

"Never."

"Tell you what. I'll go in and sit in on the proceedings. If there is any cause of concern, I'll let you know."

"Thanks, AJ. I know you can't tell us anything about what you hear in there, but at least a small warning would help get."

"Sure. Why don't we meet after court? I'll call you."

"Sounds good. Talk to you later then."

Harm and Mac turned around and headed out of the building. They hated this. This whole not knowing was frustrating. They wanted to be the ones to prosecute, but they were needed as witnesses. Even though AJ can't fill them in them in on the proceedings of the case, it relieved them to know he was in there. He may not be able to tell them what they may need to be prepared for, but at least they would be able to deal with the anxiety of the situation.

As they were walking out the door, they failed to see Renee'. She was able to get an earlier appointment with the defense which suited her just fine. She knew they wouldn't be the first witnesses. Harm had once told her that you should always save the best for last, and she knew they would be the last ones called. This would give the defense a couple of days with this information, and they could plan on how to handle it. She was sure that by the time she was finished with Harm, he would regret that he ever crossed her path.

The trial went on without any interruptions for the prosecutions. They were able to establish the time and cause of death. Witnesses were also located and were able to paint a clear picture of Corporal Elliot's attitude toward Lance Corporal Bell the days leading up to his murder. Sure, most of the evidence was circumstantial. They couldn't find any definitive proof that Elliot did murder Bell. Their ace in the hole was Mac. Beetem figured she would call Mac last to the stand. She knew Mac's career, and knew the members would recognize her. It's not like she Mac was never in the headlines. Of course, Harm always seemed to be in those headlines, too.

Beetem decided at the last minute not to call Harm to the stand. All he would be able to do is collaborate the story, and she didn't want to risk the cross examination. That would allow him to be in the court room to offer support for Mac. Also, Mac and Harm made it abundantly clear that they didn't want the members to know about the baby since Harm was the father. They didn't want their CO to know until they sorted everything out, and with good reason. AJ had told her how bad McIntyre was, and she didn't want to see either of them going to Leavenworth.

The judge adjourned for the day. Mac would be called first thing in the morning. Beetem wanted to meet with her one more time to make sure they were prepared for everything. The meeting was quick, and soon, Harm and Mac were on their way home to a nice quiet dinner. Neither suspected what the next day had in store for them.

The next morning came and soon Mac was on the stand. The prosecution guided her through her investigation and subsequent kidnapping. She quickly went over Mac's injuries, glossing over the fact that she was pregnant. Beetem was soon finished, and it was the defenses turn.

Neither she nor Harm had heard of her before. Lieutenant Commander Ambuehl was an up and coming lawyer. She had won most of her cases, but she was relatively unknown. Uneasiness swept over Mac as she looked into the defense attorney's eyes. There was something in her eyes. Mac couldn't put her finger on it. Mac's eyes swept over the courtroom, and that's when she saw her. Renee' was sitting in the back of the courtroom with a satisfied look on her face.

'Oh no. She told the defense I'm pregnant with Harm's baby.' The realization that their secret was about to become public record cause Mac a sudden wave of nausea. She quickly got up and proceeded to vomit in the nearest trashcan. Sensing something wasn't right, Beetem quickly ask the judge for a short recess to make sure Mac was ok. The judge granted them a 15 minute recess. Mac made her way to the restroom with Beetem and Harm on her tail. Harm knew he couldn't follow her, but he never seen Mac that pale before. He completely ignored the look a woman was giving him as he followed them into the bathroom.

"Mac, what's the matter?"

"She knows."

* * *

OMG I put a cliffy in there didn't I. Well don't get out the pitchforks and torches yet. I respond better to reviews. Now all you have to do is hit the lilac button and review. You know you want to. (evil grin)  



	21. How Do We Get Out Of This One?

AN: Well since you guys have been so patient , I have decided to end the suspense. On with the chapter.

* * *

"Who knows what?" 

"Ambuehl knows I'm pregnant with your baby."

"How do you know?"

"Harm, Renee' was in the courtroom."

"What! I didn't see her!"

"Who's Renee'?"

"She's my ex-girlfriend. We ran into her at Mac's obstetrician appointment. She called me and blackmailed me into meeting with her."

"What did she want?"

"Harm. She wanted him to leave me and go to her."

"And you think this was something I didn't need to know?"

"We didn't think it would be a problem. Renee' is usually all bark and no bite. I would never think she would do this."

"Oh Harm. What are we going to do?"

"There's not much we can do. You have to go back in there."

"I can try to object to the line of question, but I don't think it will do much."

"Mac. It's going to be ok. We knew something like this could happen. I'm going to call AJ and let him know what's about to happen. Hopefully, he has all the kinks worked out in his little surprise for us."

"I'm scared."

"I am, too, baby. Sarah, I love you. Believe in our love, and we will get through this."

"I love you, too."

Beetem excused herself telling Mac she would see her inside. Harm opened his arms and enveloped her in his arms. Mac tilted her head and Harm's lips descended upon hers. It was a kiss that was soft and gentle. It was kiss that gave Mac the courage and determination the go back into the courtroom.

Mac and Harm exited the bathroom. Harm quickly called AJ, and AJ told him he was parking the car say they spoke. AJ wanted to be there for them today. It also kept his mind off of a certain phone call he was expecting. Harm agreed with Mac that he would wait for AJ while she went back into the courtroom. As Mac made her way to the courtroom and fierce determination swept over her. She would not let Renee' win. She would not allow Renee' the satisfaction on seeing how frightened she really was. Walking into the room, her eyes locked with Renee's. If her eyes were daggers, Renee' would be in pieces. She held her gaze long enough for the doubt to enter Renee's eyes. Satisfied, Mac took her seat back on the stand. Court was called to order, and the defense began her cross examination.

Lieutenant Commander Ambuehl was relentless in her cross examination, but Mac was determined not to give her an avenue. For every question that would leave the members with reasonable doubt as to Elliot's guilt, Mac had evidence to counter. Everything seemed to be going smoothly till they got to the kidnapping.

"Tell me, colonel, how did you manage to get allegedly kidnapped by the corporal? I mean you are trained in hand-to-hand."

"Objection, badgering the witness."

"I'll rephrase. Colonel, please tell the court how you were allegedly kidnapped."

"I wouldn't call it alleged, Commander. I was on the phone one minute, and the next thing I knew I'm in the basement of the gym."

"So you're saying you have no memory of how you came to be in the basement."

"Well, I don't know many people who would have any memories after being knocked out with chloroform."

AJ couldn't help but smile. He knew Mac would be a formidable force in the courtroom. He always liked the way she handled a case. It was all about the facts. He didn't have to worry about her emotions, unlike someone else he knew. They really did fit together. He was turning his attention back to the scene in front of him when his cell phone rang. He knew he wasn't allowed to have them in the proceedings, but this was the phone call he was waiting for. AJ quietly moved pass Harm and left the courtroom to take the call.

Meanwhile, Ambuehl continued her cross.

"So you say. Colonel, you say Corporal Elliot hit you so hard that you loss consciousness. How can we be so sure that all this isn't a figment of your imagination?"

"As the said earlier, I regained consciousness while AJ was trying to rescue me. Besides, the doctor's report stated that I only had minor injuries, none of which would cause memory loss."

Mac knew the moment those words left her mouth that the time had come, and the smile from Ambuehl confirmed it. Her secret was about to be revealed. She couldn't help but feel nervous, but she was able to conceal it. She searched the courtroom for Harm and immediately found him. Their eyes locked and both could see the fear and anxiety warring in their souls. They held a silent conversation, reassuring each other that they would be fine. But the problem was that they didn't know that for sure.

Harm looked back in search for AJ, but couldn't find AJ anywhere. Just as he was about to go look for him, AJ appeared. He looked at them and easily assessed the situation. He came back just in time. He knew the court was about to find out she was pregnant, and he could see fear in her eyes. He wished he could tell her that she has nothing to worry about, everything was taken care of, but he had no way of letting her know. All he could do is nod his head and hope she would get the message. And get the message she did. Mac understood what AJ was trying to tell her. She wasn't sure at first. She can't read him like Harm, but she knew what he meant. Steeling herself, she prepared for the question.

Meanwhile AJ made his way next to Harm.

"How are you holding up?"

"As good as can be expected. I'm just so worried right now."

"I wouldn't worry, Harm. Everything is being taken care of."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, and when the time comes, you will see what I mean."

Their conversation ended as they heard Ambuehl begin to speak.

"Let's talk about that report for a minute. As you stated earlier, you sustained a mild concussion and other minor injuries. Was there anything else the doctor told you, and remember, you are under oath?"

"The doctor told me I wouldn't have any side effects of the chloroform and to rest for a few days."

"You seem to be leaving one important detail out, Colonel."

"Objection, this line of questioning has nothing to do with the case."

"If the court would grant me a little leeway, I will be able to show relevance."

"I'll allow it, but get to the point quickly, counselor."

"Yes, your honor. Colonel, were you the only one the doctor was concerned with?"

"No."

"Well, you were the only person allegedly kidnapped. Who else was hurt?"

'Here we go.' "No one else was hurt, per se. The doctor said me and the baby would be fine."

Whispers could be heard throughout the courtroom. Most wondering what does the colonel's pregnancy have to do with this case. No one saw the satisfied smile on Renee's face. 'Revenge is definitely best sold cold. Let's see how she gets out of this one. Harm will be mine.'

"So you lied to this court."

"I did no such thing."

"You failed to mention you're pregnant."

"Choosing to omit something and lying are to very different things counselor."

"And why did you do that?"

"I didn't feel it was relevant."

"Didn't feel it was relevant. Colonel, Corporal Elliot could have killed you and your baby. How could that not be relevant?"

"Your honor, I still fail to see the importance of this line of questioning."

"I'm beginning to wonder myself. Approach."

As the attorneys approached the bench, Mac took a moment to calm down. Her heart was racing and she was sure her blood pressure was up. Those two things are not good for the baby.

"Commander, what is your point in revealing the Colonel's pregnancy?"

"Your honor, I have reason to believe that the Colonel is guilty of violation of Article 134 of the UCMJ."

"Do you have proof?"

"I have a witness stating she saw the Colonel with Commander Rabb leaving her obstetrician's office."

"That doesn't prove she's guilty of fraternization."

"If you court would allow it, I can get her to admit that the Commander is the father of her baby."

"Your honor, whether Colonel Mackenzie is guilty of fraternization or not has no bearing on this case."

"I have to agree with her, counselor. Do you have a point to all this?"

"Only to show that the Colonel tells things the way she sees fit to. She could be leaving out other aspects that could prove my client innocent."

"You're reaching, counselor. I will not have you smear the name of a good marine to help you win a case. If she is guilty of fraternization, that is for her and her CO to sort out. Now do you have any more questions for this witness?"

"No, your honor."

"Then let's get on with it."

"Yes, your honor. I have no further questions for this witness."

"The witness may step down. Does the prosecution with to call any more witnesses?"

"No, your honor. The prosecution rests."

"Very well. This court is in recess till 0900 tomorrow."

With the bang of the gavel, it was over, and her secret was still safe. Mac made her way to the doors when Renee' grabbed her arm."

"You may have been able to keep your baby's father secret from this court, but your CO will definitely know."

"Why are you doing this?"

"You know damn well why. Harm is meant to be with me, not a mousey marine like you. He will be mine."

"You fail to understand two things. One, if I'm convicted of fraternization, Harm will be too. Secondly, and listen to this one close. HARM DOESN'T LOVE YOU! Now if you kindly remove your arm before I rip it off and put it somewhere nature never intended it, I would appreciate it."

Renee' released her arm, and Mac made her way out of the courtroom. She was almost out the door when she heard Renee' tell her, "This isn't over yet. You'll see. I always get what I want."

Mac pushed through the doors and right into the waiting arms of her fiancée. Harm quickly embraced her and she felt all the stress and tension flow from her body. Today had been a day from hell and both were eager to get out of that place. AJ and Beetem walked over to them.

"You did good in their today, Mac."

"Thank you, AJ. I just hope we can keep out little secret a little longer."

"I don't think that's going to be possible anymore. Renee' is bond and determined to get Harm back. I don't think it will be long before I need to pull the proverbial rabbit out of my hat."

"Hey, that's my line."

"Well, now it's mine."

They all shared a good laugh and quickly decided to go and grab something to eat.

* * *

Well what did you think? Hope it was worth the wait. I have 10 pages typed and still need to bring to a climax (although there will be some angst so you are warned) in order to finish it. I do plan to finish with the birth of the baby, but I'm not going to go into a lot of detail (I mean, she only about 8 weeks now. I'm not writng 7 months of pregnancy). I will take suggestions on gender, names, do they find out before the birth and so forth. Now all you have to do is hit the lilac button and review. You know you want to. (evil grin)  



	22. Can Anything Else Go Wrong?

AN: In honor of my birthday, I wanted to post something for you guys. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

The rest of the day seemed to pass with no problems. AJ had invited them over to his house, but Harm and Mac decided to head back to their room. Once they reached the room. Mac plopped down on the bed. 

"I am so glad that is over."

"Me, too, but you know it isn't completely over. The defense needs to present its case and then there's Renee'."

"Spoil sport. A girl can dream, can't she?"

"Sure. What does this girl dream about?"

"Oh, I dream about lots of things."

Harm started to make his way towards Mac. Mac was lying on the bed with her eyes close so she didn't hear him draw near. She almost jumped out of her skin when he spoke.

"Care to elaborate?"

Well she almost did. The way he said those words told her exactly what he was dreaming about. When ever he was in the mood to love her, his voice always took this special tone. It was like a warm breeze on a cool summer day. It would weave its way into her heart and warm her to the core, but she wanted to have a little fun first.

"I'm dreaming about a big juicy steak and a loaded baked potato. Then I want to take a dip in the bathtub to relax the world away."

She peeked to see his reaction, and she wasn't disappointed. His brow furrowed, and she could see the displeasure in his eyes. She could also tell when he gave in.

"Ok. I'll order room service. While we wait, you can go swimming."

She couldn't help the giggle that escaped. That roused Harm's suspicions.

"Did you just giggle?"

"Harm, marines don't giggle."

There it was again.

"You did too giggle."

"Well…you're just so easy."

"I'll show you easy."

With that Harm pounced on the bed. He landed next to her and immediately pulled her to him. Mac couldn't stop laughing until she felt his lips on her neck. The next thing out of her mouth resembled a moan as Harm made his way to her lips.

"Easy enough for you?"

"Oh yeah."

"What do you want, Sarah?"

"I want you to love me, Harm. Make love with me."

"I can do that."

With that, Harm's lips descended onto hers, igniting a fire that burned hotter than the sun. She loved the way he kissed her. There was so much passion in his kiss. She knew the first time he kissed her like this that she could go on kissing him forever. That was the last thought in her mind as she felt his tongue glide into her mouth.

Mac weaved her hands between them and began working the buttons of his shirt. She was so happy he had already removed his coat and tie. It's so hard to undo those collar buttons when she was like this. She quickly removed his shirt and made short work of his t-shirt, as he removed the top of her outfit. He then trailed kisses down her neck to the valley of her breasts.

Mac was quickly losing control. This was way one sided. She allowed him to remove her skirt and pantyhose before she started her assault. Although that almost backfired when Harm noticed she was going commando. She needed to take control of the situation now. With a move to make any marine proud, Mac flipped Harm over till he was on his back and she was straddling him. She kissed her way down his torso till she reached his pants. She made quick work of the belt and zipper and quickly removed the rest of his clothing.

She then straddled him again, bringing them intimately together for the first time in this encounter. His muscles contracted as she racked he nails across his chest. Harm was never a talker in bed, but for some reason, she wanted to hear him talk to her.

She leaned down and whispered in his ear, "What do you want, Harm?"

"I want…I want you, Sarah."

"How do you want me? Tell me what you want."

"I want to feel myself inside of you. Sarah, please. I only feel complete when I'm with you."

That was all she needed to hear. She rose up and completed their union. Together, they journeyed to the heavens, mingling with the stars. When it was over, Harm gathered her to him and drifted into a peaceful slumber.

When Mac woke up, she found herself alone in the bed. It didn't take her long to find Harm. He was staring out the window. She took a moment to watch him. He looked so worried. She grabbed his shirt and made her way over to him.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm scared, Mac"

"Why?"

"I don't know what Renee' is going to do. She so determined to get me back that she'll doing anything. I'm scared she's going to hurt you."

"Harm, nothing is going to happen to me."

"Are you sure of that?"

"No, you know there are no absolutes in life."

"I don't want to lose you, Sarah."

"You won't lose me, Harm. I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Good, now if you love me like you say you do, you'll feed me."

"Ok, let's see what room service has to offer."

They ate in comfortable silence, each taking turns feeding the other chocolate covered strawberries. After a very long bath, they retired for a good nights sleep.

The rest of the trial seemed to fly by. The defense presented their witnesses which the prosecution quickly discredited. It seemed everything was going their way. There was only one thing that had them worried. No one had seen Renee' since Mac's testimony. Mac kept trying to reassure Harm, but she knew it was useless. All she could do was to be there for him.

Both counselors gave their closing arguments and the case was left in the jury's hands. It didn't take long for the jury to find Corporal Elliot guilty of all counts. Everyone breathed a huge sigh of relief as they made their way out of the courtroom. As they were exiting, Harm and Mac were approached by a man and two MPs.

"Commander Rabb, Colonel Mackenzie?"

"Yes."

"I have orders to place you under arrest."

"On what charge."

"Fraternization."

"On whose order."

"Mine."

* * *

Well there it is. I hope you guys liked it. Still taking votes for baby thought. Hope to post more soon, but going out to celebrate. C-YA. Now all you have to do is hit the lilac button and review. You know you want to. Consider it a b-day present. (evin grin)  



	23. Is She Alright?

AN: Sorry I haven't updated in so long. A reader PM'ed me and asked me to finish. I could give many reason as to not writting more, but they would be just excuses. I do apologize. On the bright side. I am almost finished there are 2 more chapters to go, but I need some help. What sex would you like the baby, and what names? So you want a detailed shower and wedding and short and sweet. Let me know. Anyway, on with the show.

* * *

McIntyre made his way towards Harm and Mac. He was quickly followed by Renee'. Neither couldn't help but notice the smug look on her face. Mac wanted to wipe that look off of her permanently.

McIntyre got right into their faces. "I knew something was going on between you two. I just didn't have the proof. Well you can kiss your military careers goodbye. When I'm done with you, no law office will touch you with a ten foot pole. That's if you survive Leavenworth."

The levity of the situation was getting too much for Mac. Suddenly the world began spinning and then everything went black.

"MAC!"

Harm's quick reflexes allowed him to catch her and lay her on the ground. AJ had been standing in the background watching the exchange. He quickly pulled out his cell phone and dialed 911. He then made his way towards Mac and Harm, but was stopped before he could get there by the MPs.

"Sorry, sir, but you can't come any closer."

"Let him through, Corporal."

"Don't you dare, Corporal. These two are under arrest. Don't think for one moment I'm buying into this little fainting spell. All she is doing is delaying the inevitable. You both will be tried, convicted and sentenced to the maximum penalty allowed. I hope you don't mind your child being born in prison, Rabb."

"Why you son of a bitch."

Harm reared back to punch McIntyre when an arm grabbed him before he had a chance to strike. He looked back to see AJ's hand stopping him.

"You don't want to do that, Harm."

"Yes I do, AJ. He deserves it."

"Not like this. You will have you chance. Now the paramedics are here. Let's get Mac taken care of, and I will make a phone call on the way to the hospital."

"The only place he is going is the brig. And who are you."

"Retired Rear Admiral AJ Chegwidden. Former Judge Advocate General of the Navy, and their attorney."

"I don't care who you are. Commander Rabb is under arrest, and I will see to it that he is in the brig."

AJ got right into McIntyre's face. "The only place this man is going is to the hospital. Now either you allow him to go, or so help me you will be eating out of a tube for the rest of your life."

"I'm not threatened by you."

"You should be, because if something happens to Colonel Mackenzie, you'll have more than Rabb to contend with."

"Yeah, who else?"

AJ grabbed McIntyre by the shirt. "ME!"

"Let go of me. Corporal, I want him placed under arrest."

"I can't be arrested. I'm no longer in the military you sorry excuse for an officer. Now I am taking Rabb to the hospital. If you so much as try to stop me, I'll have the camera crews here so fast it'll make you head spin."

AJ grabbed Harm and started to turn him towards the paramedics. They quickly assessed the situation and had already put Mac on a stretcher. Mac was barely conscious when Renee' walked up to her.

"See, I always get what I want. I hope you and your bastard child rot in prison."

Renee' quickly stepped away, but no quick enough. I took Harm less than a second to assess the situation. He took in Mac's distressed state and Renee's smug expression. He quickly walked up to Renee'.

"If you so much as even glance at her again, I will have you charged with anything and everything I can come up with."

"You know you don't mean that, Harm. You know you want to be with me."

"You know, Renee', you need serious help, and I hope you get it."

With that, Harm followed the paramedics to the ambulance. Once at the hospital, Harm called his mom and told her what happened. She told him she was on his way.

Twenty minutes. Twenty long and agonizing minutes had passed since Mac was rushed in. Trish had arrived and was sitting with AJ watching Harm come apart at the seams. He didn't even get a chance to tell her he loved her before she blacked out again. Now, he was slow wearing a path in the waiting room floor.

"You know, if you keep that up, you'll reach China shortly."

That knocked Harm out of his thoughts.

"Sorry, mom. I'm just so worried."

"I know, son. We all are, but Mac's a fighter and so is that baby."

"I just wish they would tell us something."

"They will when they have something to tell us."

Just then, Dr. Carrington came out.

"How is she?"

"Sarah is doing fine and so is the baby. Her blood pressure spiked and that's what caused her to pass out. It's starting to come down, but I want to keep her overnight for observation."

"When can we see her?"

"They are moving her to her room now. I'll have someone come for you as soon as she is settled."

"Thank you for all your help."

"No problem."

With that, Dr. Carrington left. Harm stumbled to a seat, feeling the adrenaline leaving his body.

"They're going to be ok."

"See, you just have to have a little faith."

A few minutes later, a nurse brought them to Mac's room. Harm walked him and the sight took his breath away. Mac looked so pale lying in that bed. He quietly walked up to her and grabbed her hand. This caused her to open her eyes.

"Hi."

"Hey you. You need to stop doing this. This old heart can't take it."

"I know. I'm sorry. Is everything ok?"

"Everything is fine. You and the baby are doing well. They just want to keep you for the night."

"What about everything else?"

"AJ made his phone call, and everything is set. He told me not to worry about it. There will be a meeting back at JAG as soon as we get back."

"He still won't tell you what's going on will he?"

"Nope, but at this moment, I don't care. You scared me today."

"I'm sorry, Harm. I just pictured you, me and baby being separated because of all this."

"I know, honey. I'm scared, too, but AJ said everything will be fine."

"That's right you two. All you need to worry about is getting better. I'll handle the rest."

"I can never begin to thank you for all you've done for us."

"It's not a problem. Believe me. I want this just at much as you do. McIntyre doesn't deserve to be JAG and after this meeting…Well let's just say things will be different."

Mac couldn't help the yawn that escaped. Trish, seeing this ordered everyone out so Mac could rest. Harm, of course, refused to leave, but did promise to go and get something to eat while Mac rested.

Harm managed to find some semblance of food in the cafeteria before returning to Mac. He didn't know how much more he could take. This was the second time he almost lost them. His whole world was lying in that bed, and he'll be damned if McIntyre destroyed it. He was so lost in thought that he didn't see AJ pull up a chair.

"How are you holding up, son?"

"I don't know if I can do this anymore, AJ. I can't lose her."

"You won't, Harm. Mac and the baby are fine, and you both will be going home soon. Everything will be sorted out by the time you arrive back in Washington."

"I know that, AJ. It's just Mac is barely 8 weeks pregnant. Most miscarriages occur in the first trimester."

"Now don't go and borrow trouble. Everything will be fine. That child of your is too stubborn to give up."

"You're right. Thanks for listening, AJ."

"Anytime. Now you better get back to your fiancée before she sends out a search party."

"Aye, aye, sir."

Harm left AJ and spent the night with Mac. In the morning, the doctor was satisfied with Mac's blood pressure and allowed her to go home only if she took it easy for a few days. Trish told them that they could stay at the house that way she could give Mac some blackmail on Harm. It wasn't long before everyone was relaxing comfortably at the Burnett's.

The time spent there was a much needed one. Harm and Mac spent their days lounging in the hammock, talking about anything imaginable. It was as if the world ceased to exist. They actually began discussing the wedding. Both had been afraid to bring it up with McIntyre on the prowl, but that situation was being taken care of. Mac wanted to get married before she began to really show. At 8 weeks, she hardly had a baby bump, but with her small frame, it wouldn't take long before Baby Rabb made his/her presence known. They finally decided on January 28. The holidays would be over, and life should be gaining some sense of normalcy.

Mac was toying with her Christmas Harm had given her. With everything going on, Mac thought Harm forgot about the holiday. She knew it wasn't his favorite, so she secretly got him a present just in case he got her one. She was surprised when Harm brought her breakfast in bed Christmas morning.

_Flashback_

"_Merry Christmas!"_

"_Merry Christmas, Harm!"_

_Setting the tray across Mac, Harm noticed the shocked look on her face._

"_You thought I forgot." It wasn't a question._

"_No. I just didn't know if you wanted to celebrate it. I know Christmas isn't the best time of year for you."_

_Harm sat on the edge of the bed and grabbed her hands._

"_Sarah, Christmas hasn't been my favorite time of year for many years, but you've changed it. You given me the best present any man could ask for, and it's right here growing inside you. A little bit of you and me. I couldn't ask for anything else. I love you, Sarah."_

_By this point, tears were freely flowing from Mac's eyes. For someone who could get so tongue tied, he certainly found the right words to say._

"_Oh, Harm." _

_Mac reached up and kissed him with such passion, that breakfast was almost forgotten. Almost. Just as they were losing themselves in each other, Mac's stomach decided to let its presence known. Chuckling, Harm and Mac separated._

"_I guess Baby Rabb has your appetite."_

"_Yeah."_

"_Well, go ahead and eat, and then I'll give you your present."_

"_Stay with me?"_

"_For all eternity."_

_Mac ate in comfortable silence, occassionaly feeding Harm. Once she was through, Harm took her tray and reached into the nightstand to get her gift. Mac quickly discarded the paper and gasped at when she saw. Inside the black box was a necklace with 3 diamonds in it. Each diamond was bigger than the next, and the center diamond was a blue diamond. She looked to Harm for an explanation._

"_I saw it one day when I was with Frank. It's called a past, present, and future pendant."_

"_Its beautiful."_

"_I saw it, and immediately thought of you. I wanted this one because it put everything into perspective for me."_

_Mac looked at him, the question in her eyes. _

"_This one has a blue diamond in it. It reminds me of how I should look at life. The past is a memory, the future is uncertain, but the present is what I live for."_

"_I couldn't say it any better even if I tried. Thank you, Harm."_

_Mac pulled him in for a kiss then got up to get her present. She returned and handed Harm the box. Looking at it, he had no idea what it was. He opened it and gasped at what he saw. Inside was a silver tri-fold collage frame. It Harm immediately knew his mom helped. There were pictures of both him and Mac growing up on either side of the frame. It was the center frame that caught his attention. There were pictures spanning their 9 years together. His favorite was the one of both of them holding AJ at his christening. It wouldn't be long till he was holding his child. When he got to the bottom of the picture, he stopping breathing. I was a picture of Mac holding a blown up version of their recent ultrasound picture. She looked so beautiful. This was his family. He looked at the inscription on the bottom: Mackenzie/Rabb-two lives joined together in one heart. Harm put the frame down one the bed and pulled Mac into his arms where he kissed her._

"_Thank you, Sarah. I love it."_

"_I'm glad."_

_Harm pulled her lips to his and soon all was forgotten except their love for each other._

_End Flashback_

* * *

Well I hope you liked it. Stay tuned for the second update. Now all you have to do is hit the lilac button and review. You know you want to._ (evil grin)  
_


	24. What's Going On?

AN: To make up for lost time. Here's another chapter. Enjoy. Warning. This chapter does have a sex scene. It's not very graphic. But this chapter is rated M.

* * *

The rest of the time was spent relaxing with family. Harm made sure to contact bud and Harriet and fill them in on all the news. Bud, in turn, filled him in on the office situation. McIntyre was none too happy when he came back from California, and he decided to take his frustrations out on the whole staff. JAG was definitely not a place anyone wanted to be. Before Bud had a chance to elaborate, Harriet grabbed the phone from him and demanded to speak to Mac. They both spent the next 2 ½ hours on the phone discussing baby showers and weddings.

By the time Mac and Harm made it back to Washington, Mac was 10 weeks pregnant. The doctor had ordered her to stay an extra week when she noticed her blood pressure was going up. Harm and Mac had to explain the whole situation to her, and decided that another week wouldn't hurt and wanted her to follow-up with an obstetrician once they returned to Washington.

AJ had also returned with them. He wanted to be there when McIntyre got his. He was surprised when he got a call a few days ago telling him there were a slight change in plans. AJ spent the next hour going over logistics and making sure everything was set.

They parted ways at the airport, and AJ told them he would contact them to let them know when to report for duty. McIntyre was led to believe that Harm and Mac weren't supposed to come back till the end of the week, so he believed he had a whole week to get his case against them squared away. The problem was finding someone to prosecute the case. He knew no one at HQ would; he could order them, but it wouldn't do any good. He finally was able to get someone from Japan, and the stage was set for Monday. Little did he know that Monday would be too late.

Harm and Mac spent the next few days going to doctors and house hunting. They both agreed they needed a bigger place. Harm was going to rent his apartment to Gunny since Harriet told him Gunny was returning to JAG. Mac's lease was up at the end of January, so they had less than 2 ½ weeks to find a house. They searched ads and went to open houses, but nothing felt right. Then, one day, AJ called.

"Rabb."

"How are you guys holding up?"

"Fine, AJ. Just can't seem to find a place to live."

"Well that was one of the reasons I was calling."

"Sir?"

"A friend of mine is selling a house on Redmond Dr. in Mc Lean and I thought you might be interested."

"Sure. We're game for everything."

"Ok. It's 2504 Redmond Dr. I'll call him and tell him you're coming."

"Thanks, AJ. What else did you call about?"

"You and Mac need to report to headquarters at 0700 Friday."

"Ok."

"Don't worry, Harm. I'll be there and everything is set up."

"Thanks, AJ. You don't know how much this means to us."

"No problem. Take care."

AJ and Harm hung up, and Harm filled Mac in on everything. They decided to go look at the house right away. I didn't take them long to find to place, but when they did, they were awestruck. The house was an old colonial style house, and it sat towards the back of the property. It was a 2-story house with white siding. There was a wrap around porch with a swing attached to it. Harm helped Mac out the car and they walked up the cobblestone pathway to the door. Knocking, a smiling face greeted them. Harm and Mac found out that Mr. Andrews recently lost his wife and was moving in with his daughter. He wanted to sell the house quickly and promised AJ he would give them a good price. He then showed Harm and Mac to house. Harm fell in love with the kitchen, while Mac fell in love with the master bathroom. Mr. Andrews explain that he always loved to cook so he expanded the kitchen. He would always cook dinner for his wife while she soaked in the big Jacuzzi tub Mac was drooling over. Mr. Andrews went to get some tea while Harm and Mac looked around.

The house had the traditional 8' ceilings with a big ceiling fan whirling away. All the floors through the house were solid wood. The downstairs had an office, guest room, 1 ½ bathrooms, and the gigantic kitchen. French doors opened to a backyard complete with a gazebo surrounded by roses. There was more than enough room for a pool and a swing set. Coming back inside, they each took a glass of tea from Mr. Andrews and proceeded upstairs. To the right were 2 bedrooms with a full bath, and to the left was the master bedroom with an attached office. To say the master bedroom was huge would be an understatement. It hade 2 walk-in closets which Harm joked that it should hold all of Mac's shoes, earning him a punch in the arm. They then walking into the office, and they both shared a look saying this would be a great nursery. Then there was the bathroom. Mac already told Harm about the tub, but that's not all. It also had a separate shower (big enough for 2 people) and 2 sinks. They tried to find something wrong with the house, but they couldn't. They hurried downstairs and made an offer on the house. Mr. Andrews agreed, and they were set to move in at the end of the month.

Mac called everyone and filled them in on the house and made plans for moving day. After a quick meal, they both fell into an exhausted sleep. Mac was the first to wake-up and decided to have a little fun with Harm. She leaned over and nuzzled his ear, planting small kisses on his neck. Harm made a moan of approval and rolled onto his back. Mac, not in the mood for much foreplay, had already removed her clothing. She managed to get Harm's boxers off, how she managed that feat, she'll never know. Soon, she was on top of him.

If this was a dream, Harm didn't want to wake up. He loved it when his dreams involved making love to a beautiful brown-eyed colonel. But then it hit him. He wasn't dreaming. He really was making love to Mac. Opening his eyes, he saw the smile on Mac's face.

"I thought I was dreaming."

Tightening her inner muscles. "Does it feel like a dream to you?"

"No way. The really thing trumps anything my mind could come up with."

Completely satisfied, Mac rolled off of him and laid on his chest.

"If you plan to wake me up like that all the time, I will definitely never leave this bed."

"I don't think that's an option, Harm. Now come on. We have an appointment."

Harm and Mac quickly got dressed and left for JAG. They signed in, and were surprised to see Secretary Sheffield waiting for the elevator.

"Good morning, Colonel, Commander."

"Good morning Mr. Secretary."

"I need to speak with you both once I'm finished meeting with McIntyre."

"Yes, sir."

Harm and Mac shared a confused look as Sheffield exited the elevator. They were both so lost in thought that they didn't see McIntyre come into the bullpen.

"Attention on deck."

Harm and Mac immediately came to attention. McIntyre spotted them instantly.

"What are you 2 doing back so soon? No matter. Seaman call security. I want these 2 arrested for fraternization."

"Not so fast, Admiral."

McIntyre turned to see Secretary Sheffield coming towards him. He was so focused on Harm and Mac that he failed to notice him.

"Mr. Secretary. Good. I was going to call you. I'm charging these two with fraternization."

"I don't think that will be necessary. I'm coming to see you. You and I need to have a little conversation over your management of this office."

"Sir?"

"I don't approve of the way you have been managing this office, McIntyre. I have detailed reports on you misconduct."

Whirling around he glared at Harm and Mac.

"This is all your doing. Well you won't get away with this. I will see you both locked up in Leavenworth."

"Actually, they had nothing to do with it McIntyre."

"Then who did."

"Me."

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed it. Now all you have to do is hit the lilac button and review. You know you want to. (evil grin) 


End file.
